Que tal si
by karinacruz
Summary: Creo que algunos estamos inconformes por el final de Leal, pero...¿que pasaría si tris no hubiera muerto? esa es una pregunta que todos nos hacemos y he aquí la respuesta: esta es la historia de tris prior, la chica que salvo chicago y esta vez VIVIÓ para contarlo...
1. Chapter 1

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO DE LEAL**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes y parte de la historia es propiedad de verónica roth**

 **En este texto además de cambiar el final, continúa la historia. Otra cosa, lo más probable es que no me bloquee debido a que esta historia está en mayor parte escrita**

 **Capitulo cincuenta**

´´no he venido a robar, David ´´

Me giro y me lanzo sobre el dispositivo. Oigo un disparo y el dolor me recorre el siquiera sé dónde me ha acertado la bala.

Todavía oigo a Caleb repetir el código de Matthew. Con una mano temblorosa, escribo los números en el teclado.

La pistola suena de nuevo.

Más dolor, y una aureola negra envuelve mi campo visual, aunque oigo de nuevo la voz de Caleb decir el botón verde.

Duele mucho.

Pero ¿Cómo si no siento nada en el cuerpo?

Aunque empiezo a caer, alcanzo a golpear el teclado con la mano. Se enciende una luz detrás del botón verde

Oigo un pitido y un ruido parecido a un engranaje

Me deslizo hacia el suelo. Algo caliente me resbala por el cuello y por la sangre tiene un color extraño. Es oscuro.

Con el rabillo del ojo veo a David desmayado en su silla

Y mi madre detrás de él, Caminando hacia mí

Llava puesta la misma ropa que la última vez que la vi: gris abnegado manchado de sangre con los brazos al descubierto para enseñar su tatuaje. Todavía hay agujeros de bala en su camisa; a través de ellos veo la piel herida, roja aunque ya no sangra, como si estuviera paralizada en el tiempo. Lleva el pelo recogido en un moño, aunque unos cuantos mechones sueltos le forman un halo dorado alrededor del rostro

Se arrodilla a mi lado y me toca la mejilla con una mano fría.

-hola, Beatrice – saluda y sonríe

Una pregunta se formula en mi mente pero me niego a siquiera pensarla.

-lo has hecho bien mi niña – eso quiere decir que he acabado, pero no quiero

\- ¿que pasara con Tobías, Caleb. Mis amigos?

\- cuidaran unos de los otros – responde –eso es lo que la gente hace

Sonrío y cierro los ojos

Noto que un nuevo hilo me jala, pero, esta vez, sé que no es una fuerza siniestra que me arrastra hacia la muerte.

Esta vez sé que es la mano de mi madre, que me lleva hasta sus brazos.

Y yo me refugio en ellos de buena gana.

Pero

Pero no quiero irme .quiero quedarme con Tobías y vivir a su lado.

Me aparto y miro a mi madre

-esto no es lo que quiero – le digo – no quiero irme.

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Dejen recomendaciones y comentarios.**

 **Seguiré con esta historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

 **Muchas gracias por seguir con esta historia, significa mucho para mi.**

 **Bueno pienso seguir con la historia, pienso actualizar cada semana y si no puedo es por la escuela, pero los compensare subiendo 2 la siguiente semana.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a verónica roth**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

Pasamos por el control de seguridad sin detenernos. Al otro lado veo a cara. tiene muy amoratado un lado de la cara y lleva una venda en la cabeza, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. Lo que me preocupa es su expresión de tristeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto

Cara niega con la cabeza

-¿Dónde está tris?

-lo siento, Tobías

-¿Que sientes qué?- pregunta Christina bruscamente- dinos lo que ha pasado

-tris entró en el laboratorio de armamento en lugar de Caleb- responde cara-sobrevivió al suero de la muerte y libero el suero de la memoria, pero… le dispararon. Y no saben si sobrevivirá , esta bajo coma y es probable que no despierte. Lo siento mucho.

Casi siempre soy capaz de distinguir cuando alguien miente, y esto debe ser mentira, porque tris esta bien, con sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas ruborizadas y su cuerpo diminuto lleno de energía y fuerza, de pie bajo un rayo de luz en el patio interior. Tris sigue viva y bien, no me abandonaría aquí, solo, no iría al laboratorio de armamento para ocupar el lugar de Caleb

´´no´´ dice Christina, negando con la cabeza ´´no puede ser, es un error´´

A cara se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas

Entonces me doy cuenta: claro que tris iría al laboratorio en lugar de caleb

Claro que sí.

Christina grita algo, pero su voz suena lejana, como si mi cabeza estuviera bajo el agua. También me cuesta distinguir los detalles del rostro de cara, el mundo se hace borroso y pierde su color.

Ni siquiera puedo pensar en que tris puede acabar como Uriah, y si eso pasa, tendríamos que desconectarla, y no creo poder soportar algo así. E incluso podría ser yo el que la tenga que desconectar. No puedo. Simplemente no puedo.

No puedo hacer nada más que permanecer inmóvil; como si así impidiera que sea cierto, como si fingiera que todo va bien. Christina se dobla por la mitad como si no pudiera soportar su propia pena. Cara la abraza y…

Lo único que puedo hacer es permanecer inmóvil.

Cuando su cuerpo callo en la red, solo vi un borrón gris. La saque de ahí y comprobé que su mano era pequeña, pero cálida, y entonces se puso de pie frente a mí , baja, delgada y plana, sin nada destacable, salvo que fue la que saltó primero. La estirada fue la que salto primero.

Ni siquiera yo hice eso.

Su mirada era tan severa, tan insistente.

Tan bella.

Pero esa no era la primera vez que la veía. Ya la había visto por los pasillos del instituto, durante el falso funeral de mi madre y caminando por las aceras del sector abnegado. La veía sin verla; nadie vio cómo era de verdad hasta que saltó.

Supongo que un fuego que arde con tanta fuerza no puede durar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Gracias por leer mis historias y sé que hasta ahora solo ha sido lo del libro pero un poco cambiado pero desde aquí, es original.**

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a verónica roth :)**

 **Una cosa más. Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga alexia quien me ayudo con todo esto y me apoyo en mis bloqueos.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

Voy a verla, en algún momento después de que cara nos contó lo sucedido, Christina y yo caminamos hombro con hombro detrás de cara.

Vamos a la enfermería del aeropuerto. Cara nos conduce por una serie de pasillos hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta en un estrecho corredor. Se detiene. Entonces caigo en la cuenta, de que tris está detrás de la puerta, tal vez sumida en un sueño eterno, o tal vez solo en uno temporal, no lo sé, pero algo es seguro, no estoy listo para esto.

Cara suspira y abre la puerta. Está en una cama, unos tubos rodean sus orejas y se meten en su nariz, tiene una venta en la cabeza y tiene enyesado el brazo y la pierna, tiene una aguja en el brazo conectada por un tubo a una pequeña máquina que debe administrarle medicinas, supongo.

Me tiemblan las piernas, por un momento siento que voy a caer si no me sujeto pronto, me sujeto del marco de la puerta y oigo a Christina sollozar, verla así me destruye, se ve –de alguna extraña forma- tranquila, como, como si estuviera durmiendo pacíficamente.

Me acerco y tomo su mano; esta tibia y suave, se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas, no sería capaz de desconectarla, sé que sería dejarla ir para que deje de sufrir y todo eso, pero no sería capaz de dejarla ir, ella es mi vida.

Una lágrima rueda fuera de mis ojos, no lo soporto, beso su mano,

´´ te amo, te amo, te amo´´ le repito una y otra vez, mas lagrimas ruedan por mis mejillas, corren como un rio, un rio que va a parar a la mano de tris, quiero que despierte y que me sonría, miro a Christina que también llora.

´´no me dejes, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti´´ le digo apretando los ojos ´´ te amo, quédate aquí conmigo ´´

Siento una mano en el hombro. Me giro y veo a cara con las mejillas llenas le lágrimas.

´´ lo siento Tobías ´´ dice, como si tris ya hubiera muerto, ella no ha muerto.

Me obligo a ignorar el comentario y a asentir.

´´ tris´´ susurro lo más bajo que puedo ´´despierta por favor, no me dejes´´

Me levanto, me siento en el sillón que esta aun lado de su cama y me volteo hacia cara

´´ ¿puedo quedarme por las noches aquí? ´´ digo ´´ya sabes, para cuidarla si algo pasa´´

Ella sonríe compasivamente y asiente secándose las lágrimas que ahora le bajan por el cuello.

´´ nos turnaremos´´ dice Christina ´´ así será más fácil para ambos.

Asiento

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Un poco emotivo, bueno yo estaba llorando mientras lo escribía .**

 **Sigan leyendo, seguiré publicando.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

 **Gracias por seguir con esta historia.**

 **Dejen comentarios y críticas.**

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a verónica roth.**

 **Aquí vamos**

 **Punto de vista de Tobías.**

Estoy a un lado de su cama, en el desgastado sillón color blanco. Solo viéndola y esperando que de milagro despierte. No he dormido mucho desde que me quedo aquí, a pesar de que Christina ha ocupado mi lugar, por las noches me la paso pensando en ella.

No nos han dicho nada sobre si despertara o no, y solo puedo quedarme aquí y sentirme como un idiota por no haberme quedado con ella y evitar que algo así le pasara. Si me hubiera quedado con ella, nada de esto habría pasado. Hubiera. Pero como me decía mi madre, él hubiera no existe.

´´ despierta´´ le pido ´´ ¿lo harías por mí?´´

´´ Tobías´´ oigo, y por un segundo, creo que es tris, que ha despertado, que ha escuchado mi petición. Pero me volteo y lo único que veo es a cara, con rostro de preocupación ´´ ¿está todo bien? ´´ Claro, mi novia está en coma y no saben si despertara y si no lo hace yo tendré que desconectarla, estoy perfectamente. Me quedo viendo a cara.

´´ descansa Tobías´´ dice ´´ deja que Christina te remplace aunque sea un rato´´

Asiento y salgo al pasillo, la luz me quema en los ojos, el cuarto de tris es oscuro, parpadeo un par de veces hasta acostumbrarme a la luz.

Regreso por el pasillo hasta la habitación que se nos otorgó a todos, ahí me siento en mi catre y escondo la cara en mis manos´´ es mi culpa´´ pienso, ´´ todo esto es mi culpa´´ debí estar ahí con ella y protegerla a toda costa, no quiero que muera, no quiero que acabe como Uriah, quiero que viva y poder estar junto a ella el resto de mi vida, quiero vivir con ella y tener una familia juntos y envejecer a su lado.

En eso entra Caleb a la habitación, en ni siquiera ha ido a verla, tal vez no la extraña o no le importa, de todos modos ya la había traicionado y casi la mata. No quiero estar cerca de él, me levanto y salgo del cuarto, Christina ha dicho que tal vez necesite algo de compañía, pero yo me he negado a estar con alguien que no fuera tris.

La extraño, no puedo esperar a que despierte, a que este bien.

Me paseo por los pasillos, recorriendo las paredes con la mano, mientras trato que mis pensamientos no me ahoguen, todos y cada uno de ellos sobre tris, tris, tris.

Me siento en el piso, con la espalda contra la pared y pronto me hundo en un profundo sueño.

Estoy en el cuarto de tris, y ella esta despierta, sonríe en dirección a mí, yo le sonrió de vuelta y me quedo observándola, cuando la veo pareciera que el resto del mundo no importara, como si ella fuera lo único que brilla en un mundo gris, como si fuera lo único alegre de un mundo deprimente. Ella es lo único que noto.

´´ tris´´ le digo

Ella sonríe y toma mi mano, extrañaba tanto poder sentir su mano en la mía.

´´ Tobías´´ dice con una voz más aguda

Entonces me despierto, de nuevo en mi catre

´´ Tobías, que alivio, te dormiste y no despertaste en 2 días, estábamos preocupados. Te encontramos en uno de los pasillos´´ dice cara poniendo una mano en mi hombro

´´ ¿y tris?´´ pregunto

´´ Aun no despierta´´ todo fue un sueño, demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Asiento y me levanto, preparado para este día,

 **Lo siento, este capítulo no es ten bueno pero he estado presionada con muchas cosas y quería escribirlo para desahogarme de todo lo que me paso hoy**

 **Gracias por leer. Continuare con esta historia. Les deseo suerte**

 **:3**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

 **Los personajes pertenecen a verónica roth.**

 **Gracias por seguir con la historia.**

 **Aquí vamos**

Me paseo por los pasillos, cara dice que tengo que hacer algo aparte de vigilar a tris, dice que tal vez, hablar con Peter me sirva de algo. No lo creo.

El departamento de curación genética quedo en el pasado. Todo eso de los genes puroe e impuros ha sido olvidado y trabajan para que los de genes impuros puedan vivir como los que tengan genes puros, quieren que haya justicia.

Al final término donde empecé, en frente de la puerta de tris, me niego a entrar, pero, quiero entrar y estar con ella, desde hace 2 días no he estado con ella.

Aprieto los ojos y abro la puerta. Le han quitado los yesos, y la venda de la cabeza, ahora si se ve como si durmiera, me siento junto a ella, quisiera que despierte.

Me dedico a tomar su mano y esperar que algo pase, pero sé que probablemente no pase nada, a pesar de eso, me quedo con ella.

Christina entra a la habitación, se sienta a un lado mío.

´´ Hola, Tobías´´ dice ´´ ¿cómo esta tris?´´

´´ parece que duerme´´ le digo

´´ lo sé, a veces me gusta pensar que eso es todo´´ dice ´´ que solo está dormida´´

´´eso quisiera´´

´´ Yo también´´

Christina y yo pasamos toda la tarde recordando momentos divertidos o interesantes, algunos sobre su iniciación, otros de cuando estuvimos en cordialidad, y otros sobre tris. Antes de que nos demos cuenta, ya ha anochecido, me cuenta de cuando ella me tenía miedo pero tris no. Claro. Mi tris es la persona más valiente que conozco. Ella se parte de la risa cuando le cuento cuando le inyectaron el suero de la paz.

Al final, yo también me rio, se siente bien volver a reír, después de tanto tiempo de ni siquiera sonreír. Al final resulto que me va bien la compañía, y al parecer Christina también sabe escuchar, a pesar de ser una veraz.

Al final, consigo irme a dormir feliz.

Estoy en osadía, en el barandal que da al abismo. Tris está sentada a mi lado, y ella y yo nos dedicamos a escuchar el estruendo del agua, estoy tranquilo y en paz, siento su mano en la mía, sujeto su mano, pero ninguno de los dos volteamos a vernos, solo estamos disfrutando este momento de paz.

´´ sabes que no quería dejarte, ¿verdad?´´ me dice en voz baja.

´´ lo sé´´

Entonces despierto, por un momento feliz de haber pasado un momento con ella.

 **Gracias por leer. Seguiré con esta historia. Gracias.**

 **Suerte, y que les vaya bien.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **No soy dueño de la saga, la dueña es verónica roth.**

Estoy a su lado, tomándole la mano, tengo los ojos cerrados, no he dormido en varios días debido a las pesadillas.

Estoy a punto de quedarme dormido cuando escucho:

´´¿Tobías?´´ escucho una pequeña voz débil.

Abro los ojos de golpe, tris tiene los ojos ligeramente abiertos. Me levanto de golpe, esto no es un sueño ¿o sí?

´´ tris´´ exclamo

´´ Tobías´´ dice con una sonrisa débil y pequeña, me acerco a ella y acaricio su cabello y tomo su mano ´´ creí que no despertarías´´ le digo viendo borroso por las lágrimas, sonrío ´´ sabía que no me dejarías´´ le digo

´´nunca lo haría´´ dice mientras una lagrima baja por su mejilla ´´ si tú vives yo vivo´´

´´ no cierres los ojos, ahora vuelvo´´ le digo y salgo corriendo hacia el pasillo, ´´ ¡cara, Peter, Christina, Caleb, Matthew, tris despertó! ´´ voy gritando en lo que encuentro a alguien. Encuentro a Christina en uno de los pasillos, Caleb va con ella, al verme se acerca asustada.´´ ¿qué ha pasado?´´

´´ tris despertó´´ le digo ´´ esta despierta e incluso habla´´ ella sonríe y empieza a correr hacia su habitación, Caleb asiente y dice ´´ avisare a los demás´´

Yo regreso corriendo a su habitación con ella, ella esta con Christina rendo, Christina llora y se ríe a la vez y tris solo sonríe débilmente. Una enfermera llega y le hace unas preguntas, luego se gira hacia nosotros ´´ traten de que no se duerma ni nada´´ dice ´´ existe la posibilidad de que no despierte si se duerme´´ asiento y ella se va.

Me siento a lado de tris y recuerdo el sueño donde estábamos en osadía, solo tomándonos la mano, ella se ve más débil y más pequeña de lo usual, ella me sonríe, una sonrisa pequeña, pero, no puedo culparla.

´´ tengo sueño ´´ dice bostezando, un miedo enorme crese dentro de mí, no puede hundirse otra vez, no lo soporto.

´´ No tris, no te duermas, quédate´´ le pido, en eso llega Caleb

´´ ¿qué pasa?´´ pregunta, tal vez él la convenza de no dormirse hasta que la estabilicen.

´´ se quiere dormir´´ le digo esperando que su mente erudita lo comprenda, y acierto, el abre más los ojos y voltea a verla

´´ Beatrice, no´´ dice apretando los puños ´´ no te puedes dormir´´ la regaña ´´

Ella asiente. Acerté, si alguien podía convencerla era Caleb, después de todo se sacrificó por él. Hablamos de lo que ha sucedido desde su accidente, y alparcear todos tienen cosas interesantes que contar, menos yo, que la mayoría de ese tiempo me la pase con ella. Se ve feliz, tranquila y alegre.

Cuando la enfermera nos asegura que ya es seguro que duerma, todos se van y yo me quedo con ella, y duermo tomado de su mano.

Unas horas después despierto, y por un momento creo que todo fue un sueño, pero, aprieto su mano y ella abre los ojos

´´¿qué pasa?´´ murmura

´´ nada´´ digo con un gran alivio ´´ solo quería saber si esto es verdad´´

´´te aseguro que es real´´ dice.

Sonrió y me vuelvo a dormir.

Me despierto un par de veces más por la noche, con un nudo en la boca del estómago, pero se deshace al verla sujetando mi mano y cambiando de posición. Se ve hermosa, y estoy feliz de que regreso. Tal vez lo hizo por mí, eso es lo que me gusta pensar.

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Sigan leyendo esta historia por favor.**

 **Suerte, buen regreso a clases.**

 **:3 *w* =3**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

 **Gracias por leer esta historia, seguiré.**

 **No soy dueña de divergente, la dueña es verónica roth.**

Punto de vista de tris:

Tobías de despertó varias veces en la noche, me apretaba la mano y me despertaba, al verme despierta sonreía y volvía a dormir, pero yo tardaba varias horas en conciliar el sueño, pero cuando lo conciliaba el me despertaba. Así que no había dormido mucho esa noche.

Ya es de día, y Tobías sigue dormido. Me suelto de su agarre. Me tallo los ojos, me duele la pierna, donde recibí el disparo. Toco el botón rojo y espero. Poco después llega una enfermera con una bandeja de medicamentos.

´´ hola Beatrice´´ dice amablemente. ¿Beatrice? ¿Enserio?

´´ soy tris, en realidad´´ digo con toda la amabilidad que puedo.

Ella solo asiente.

Me tomo todos los medicamentos con un vaso de agua, después las enfermeras me ponen al día con lo que ha pasado, les pido que se lleven a Tobías, y ellas hablan a un médico quien lo saca en una camilla sin siquiera despertarlo.

Luego llega Christina quien me cuenta todo la que ha pasado y se pone a bromear y a hacerme reír, luego me abraza y se va cuando traen la comida: un plato de guisado insípido, y un panque.

Me siento bien, mejor que ayer, el dolor se ha ido y veo mejor que ayer, ayer tenía la vista borrosa.

Suspiro, aún recuerdo haber visto a mi madre, se veía tan hermosa como siempre, y vino por mí, vino a recogerme, y yo solo me aparte y le dije que no. Yo quiero vivir y todo eso. Pero. Mi mamá y mi papá, ahora que se la verdad y sé toda su historia quisiera, más que nunca verlos, abrazarlos y hablar con ellos. Los extraño. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Trato de alejar todos esos pensamientos y recuerdos, pero entre más intento más vuelven, suspiro, tal vez solo necesito dormir. Me seco las lágrimas y me cobijo. No tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño.

 **Punto de vista de Tobías:**

Me despierto en mi catre. Me levanto de golpe asustado ¿todo fue un sueño? Yo estaba en su cuarto con ella. Entonces ¿qué hago aquí?, me levanto y camino hacia cara que esta también dormida.

´´ cara, despierta´´ abre los ojos y se endereza bostezando

´´ ¿qué pasa, Tobías?´´ pregunta molesta.

´´ Tris no ha despertado ¿cierto?´´ ella Frunze el ceño

´´ ella despertó ayer´´ dice ´´ creí que estabas con ella´´

Mi cuerpo se llena de energía y salgo corriendo ´´ gracias, cara´´ grito

Corro por el laberinto de pasillos hasta llegar a su cuarto, abro la puerta y la veo; está dormida, acurrucada como un gatito, se va hermosa cuando duerme, incluso cuando duerme. Entonces me doy cuenta de que está hablando en sueños, me acerco y me siento a su lado, tomo su mano.

´´ ssssshhhhh´´ le susurro ´´ este bien tris, ahora estas bien´´ ella cambia de posición y se relaja. Yo sonrió.

Entonces abre los ojos. Parece aturdida.

Hoy tiene mejor aspecto, ayer se veía pálida y cansada. Hoy ha recuperado parte del color y se ve mejor. También sus ojos azul grisáceo han recuperado su brillo.

 **Bueno este capítulo le falto trama pero me gusto. Se que Hice a tris un poco cortante, pero tengo una razón que hablare en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Una pregunta: ¿estoy haciendo esta historia bien? Contesten por favor. Suerte, adiós**

 **;3 c: *W* *_***


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

 **Este capítulo va a ser mucho más corto que los demás, pero el siguiente será más largo.**

 **No soy dueño de la saga divergente, ni de ninguna de hecho :(**

Punto de vista de tris:

Tobías no paro de entrar y salir de mi habitación, todos los días venia en cuanto salía el sol. No me gusta que se la pase vigilándome. Me hace sentir débil.

Estoy tomando terapia, y cuando la tomo, Tobías insiste en estar conmigo, pero yo se lo niego, prefiero estar sola, o estar con Christina, ella es divertida y me la paso bien con ella.

Pero Tobías. Me mira como si fuera un cachorrito maltratado o algo así, me molesta. Así que he tratado de mantenerlo lo más lejos de mí.

 **Eso es todo por hoy, gracias por leer.**

 **No podre publicar tan seguido como estoy haciendo ahora, porque entrare a la escuela. Mis vacaciones se acabaron, pero seguiré con esta historia como pueda.**

 **Sigan leyendo.**

 **Suerte y adios**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9.

 **HOLA, gracias por leer esta historia.**

 **Una cosa, quería darle las gracias a** **Jeannine Matweus** **que me recibió como toda una cordial, me trato como toda una abnegada y me dio sus sabias palabras eruditas , gracias**

 **No soy dueño de la saga.**

 **Punto de vista de Tobías.**

Estoy sentado en mi catre, sin poder conciliar el sueño, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea tris, entonces entra cara y me ve:

-Tobías - dice cara -duerme un poco, -ella está bien. No tienes de que preocuparte.

-lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo- le explico -es el amor de mi vida

Me levanto y decido ir al cuarto de tris.

Ella está dormida, las manos le cuelgan a los lados de la cama, camino se las acomodo y tomo una de sus manos. Pequeña, tibia, entonces ciento un apretón, ella se despertó.

-¿Tobías?- pregunta seria - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- no podía dormir- le digo - estaba preocupado

-No me va a pasar nada por dormir sola, ¿sabes?- dice enojada, entonces se pone pálida y abre más los ojos - háblale a una enfermera - dice sujetándose la cabeza, yo asiento, me inclino para alcanzar el botón y lo presiono.

Al ver que no llega nadie, salgo al pasillo y corro hacia la habitación donde están las enfermeras, al llegar todas me miran y abren más los ojos.

-tris, necesita ayuda.- les digo y 2 de ella se levantan y empiezan a caminar rápidamente hacia su cuarto, al volver ella está en su cama acostada sacudiéndose, con espuma en la boca, las enfermeras entran corriendo y la empiezan a tratar.

Una de ellas me dice que tengo que irme.

Salgo a uno de los pasillos, me siento en el piso y escondo la cara entre las manos. No puedo evitar pensar que si no la hubiera despertado no le hubiera pasado eso. Cuando levanto la cabeza ya ha amanecido y escucho:

-Tobías- es cara- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- fue mi culpa- le digo- no debí despertarla

\- ¿Qué?- pregunta confundida-¿qué le paso?

\- no sé. Le salía espuma por la boca, una convulsión creo.

\- ¿está bien?

\- no lo sé – digo intentando contener las lágrimas.

Entonces sale una enfermera y yo me levanto de golpe.

-¿tris está bien?

\- ya está estable- dice- que bien que la despertaste y nos avisaste, si no lo hubieras echo tal vez no estaría viva.

\- ¿puedo verla?

-claro, pero está dormida

Entro a su habitación, está dormida y tiene una aguja en el brazo.

 **Gracias por leer. No podre actualizar tanto, tengo muchas tareas. :c**

 **Adiós, suerte, buena suerte los quiero. *w***


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

 **Lo siento por no estar subiendo capítulos en todo este tiempo, he tenido mucha tarea y mucho trabajo en la escuela.**

Punto de vista de Tobías:

Cuando ella despierta estoy a su lado:

-hola- le digo aliviado

-hola- dice seria-¿hace cuánto estoy dormida?

-unos días ¿cuatro, quizá?

-¿estuviste aquí todo este tiempo?-pregunta enojada mientras se sienta

-si- respondo un poco avergonzado

-Tobías, por favor no pases tanto tiempo aquí vigilándome- se queja- estoy bien

Entonces me enojo

-no, no estás bien, te dispararon 2 veces y estuviste expuesta al suero de la muerte- le digo levantando la voz.

-¡es que no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo aquí vigilándome!-contesta también gritando

-no solo yo vengo a verte, también viene Cara, Christina, Matthew y caleb

-¿y crees que me gusta que todos me presten tanta atención?-pregunta con voz rota- ¿Qué me traten como a una niña que no puede cuidar de si misma?

Entonces entra una enfermera

-tris, tienes que calmarte- dice – te harás daño

Entonces corre a un lado y aprieta unos botones.

Entonces ella se calma, se relaja y se recarga en la cama:

-Tobías- murmura- enserio, no pases tanto tiempo aquí vigilándome, duerme, sal a pasear y toma una ducha ¿si?

Entonces se duerme. Me giro hacia la enfermera:

-¿qué le hiciste?- le grito

-no se preocupe, solo se puse un sedante para que no se hiciera daño o le daría un ataque de nervios.

-está bien

Salgo al pasillo, tratando de despejar me mente y pensar en lo que tris me dijo, entonces veo a Peter ojeando un libro.

-hola Peter- le digo esperando que recuerde su nombre

-hola… ¿Tobías, verdad?-dice y yo asiento.

-¿Cómo esta tris?

-mejor, me dijo que saliera un rato.

-¿se pelearon cierto?-dice frunciendo el seño

-algo así

-lo siento

-no te preocupes, solo está cansada y además no le gusta ser dependiente.

 **Perdón por mi tan mala redacción e historia, estoy copiando los capítulos que escribí a los 12 años, luego mejoran, mi escritura ha madurado mucho.**

 **Los veo pronto.**


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

 **Subiré capitulo cuando pueda *agradézcanselo a mi maestra de biología y sus mil tareas diarias* pero no dejare esta historia.**

 **Pd: esto me da ternura, lo escribí cuando casi cuando acababa de cumplir 12 años, lo escribí en mi libreta de sexto año.**

Aun punto de vista de Tobías.

Voy a visitarla, ya no estoy todo el tiempo a su lado, porque ella me lo dijo y yo trato de entenderlo. Entro al cuarto: está sentada en la cama, con un pequeño libro en las manos.

-hola-digo sonriendo

-hola- me dice levantando la vista del libro y sonriendo a medias - ¿sabes cuándo me podre largar de aquí? Sabes que detesto los hospitales.

-técnicamente es una enfermería- le señalo y ella pone los ojos en blanco- y, si. Nos vamos hoy.

-p-pero aun no puedo caminar-dice preocupada, puedo ver el miedo en sus ojos.

-lo sé, pero traerán una silla de ruedas y te iras recuperando poco a poco.

-está bien

-¿quieres que me quede contigo?

-claro

Me siento a su lado y le tomo la mano.

-oye, me estoy mareando ¿podrías llamar a una enfermera?

-claro ,¿te pasa seguido? – digo levantándome, y ella asiente

Camino hacia la recepción y le aviso a una enfermera que de inmediato me sigue.

-tris. ¿te está pasando seguido?-le pregunta

-s-si, me dijeron que era por el medicamento que me daban por las mañanas.

-pero tris, ya no te damos ese medicamento

-¿enserio?- dice con una mirada de miedo

-puedo hacerte unas pruebas?-pregunta

-c-claro

La enfermera se vuelve hacia mi

-¿puedes salir un rato? Necesito hablar con ella

Yo asiento y salgo de la habitación cerrando la puerta, decido ir un rato con Christina. Al llegar a la habitación me siento en mi catre:

-hola-la saludo

-he, hola- dice sonriendo- ¿Cómo esta tris?

-bastante bien, hoy sale del hospital.

-me alegro de que ella por fin salga del hospital, ella odia ese lugar.

Entonces empezamos a platicar para matar el tiempo hasta que me dejen ver a tris.

Cuando veo que empieza a oscurecer, me despido de Christina y voy a la habitación de tris, al entrar la veo con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y la cara escondida entre las manos, está sollozando.

-tris-le digo acercándome-¿Qué pasa?

-nada-dice y voltea a verme, tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas-no te preocupes- dice secándose las lágrimas- todo está bien

Noto que lo dice más para ella que para mí, supongo que le paso algo malo. No soporto verla llorar.

-¿Por qué te mareabas?

-ha, eso… por el color del hospital, o eso es lo que creen los doctores.

-entonces supongo que entre más rápido nos vallamos mejor. Iré a traer tu silla.

Voy a traer su silla y cuando regreso la veo llorando de nuevo.

-tris, ¿Qué pasa?

-no puedo-dice y es más como un gemido

-¿qué pasa? Le pregunto mientras la rodeo con el brazo.

Ella niega con la cabeza, al principio me confundo, dijo que no habría secretos ni mentiras entre nosotros, pero entiendo que puede que sea algo malo o triste y solo necesita algo de tiempo.

 **Ok ya se, es muy obvio. Seguramente ya sumaron 2+2 y saben que es lo que pasa pero bueno.**

 **Siguán leyendo, dejen comentarios y sugerencias por favor. Una cosa, creo que subiré un par de capítulos más este fin de semana, estoy algo triste y creo que esto me ayudara.**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

 **He aquí el nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de divergente, esa es verónica roth y si de milagro lo fuera, tris no hubiera muerto en leal.**

 **Aun punto de vista de Tobías.**

Tris no paro de llorar en mis brazos hasta que se quedó dormida. Aun no sé por qué. Como ella se quedó dormida tuvimos que pasar otra noche en el hospital, así que hoy por fin nos iremos de aquí.

La veo dormir hasta que sus ojos revolotean abiertos, aun hinchados por tanto llorar.

-Tobías, ¿nos podemos ir ya?

-claro ¿estas lista?- me acerco la levanto en brazos y la coloco en su silla

-¿nos vamos?-le pregunto tratando de sonreír pero ella solo asiente

-tris ¿qué paso ayer? Pregunto con cuidado, pero ella solo niega con la cabeza.

-¿quieres hablar de algo?

-¿Dónde viviremos y dormiremos?- entonces me doy cuenta de que no había siquiera pensado en eso.

-podemos conseguir una casa para ambos pero si no quieres puedo conseguir una casa para ti y una para mí.

Ella se detiene a pensarlo y yo empiezo a titubear sobre esto, quiero vivir con ella y en realidad quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, me da miedo que me diga que no.

-una casa para ambos me parece bien, si a ti te parece.

Yo asiento, tratando de contener toda mi alegría. La llevo con Christina para que hablen un rato y me dirijo con Matthew para que me ayude a conseguir una casa o un departamento. Al final consigo una casa en una especie de residencia para los que vienen de la ciudad, la casa está muy bien amueblada a pesar de que tiene una fina capa de polvo, consigo algo de comida y limpio lo más que puedo, cuando decido que se ve bien voy por tris.

Cuando llego con ella, ella y Christina están abrasadas, tris llora y Christina solo le susurra cosas.

-tris ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-nada- dice limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Bueno, conseguí una casa para ambos-le digo - ¿quieres verla'

Ella asiente. En el camino le pregunto:

-me dirás que paso?

-si- responde en voz baja, casi tanto para que solo yo pueda oírla- pero ahora no.

Bueno- le digo abriendo la puerta- bienvenida a tu nueva casa

-es bonita

La llevo a su cuarto, que es un cuarto pintado de un amarillo claro, además tiene un balcón, creo que a tris le gustara.

-¿quieres comer algo?

Ella asiente. Yo bajo a preparar algo de sopa. Tal vez ella llora por la razón por la que se mareaba, trato de quitarme las ideas antes incluso de que lleguen. Le llevo su comida y ella come en silencio. luego ella me pide que la lleve a su cama, yo la levanto y la acuesto y me siento a su lado.

-Tobías-dice con voz rota mientras me abraza- la enfermera me hizo unas pruebas- dice mientras esconde la cara en mi cuello, me doy cuenta de que está llorando- dijo que-dice sollozando- dijo que tendré un hijo.

 **Ya se que es muy simple y muy mal escrita.**

 **Una pregunta antes de que se vallan: ¿a ustedes les han hecho burla por algo?**

 **A mi si, y se los cuento: yo en primaria me habían burla por mi gusto por los libros, y por mi curioso aspecto; tenía brakets, uso lentes y leo mucho. Entonces me decían nerd. Pero no tenían idea de lo brusca y activa que era en los fines de semana.**

 **Si les hacen burla por leer, no les hagan caso, no tienen idea del tipo de personas que realmente somos, y no saben lo que realmente son los libros. Adiós, los quiero**


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

 **Gracias por leer esta historia, enserio gracias.**

 **Bueno espero que les guste, este capítulo lo tuve que editar mucho para que quedara bien.**

PUNTO DE VISTA DE TOBÍAS

Tris tendrá un hijo.

Un hijo mío.

Esto me golpea en cuanto las palabras cobran su significado. Me quedo inmóvil sin saber que decir o hacer. Pronto una oleada de miedo me recorre el cuerpo, no quiero ser como mi padre, no quiero que ese hijo me tema, quiero que me quiera. Ahora lo único que se escucha es el sonido de los sollozos de tris.

-tris...- trato de continuar pero no tengo nada más que decir, no puedo hablar.

-pero soy muy joven y aún estoy débil y herida- dice llorando

-no te preocupes- pero lagrimas resbalan por mis mejillas

-dijo… dijo que- empieza entre sollozos – dijo que lo más probable es que uno de los dos no sobreviva.

Esto me golpea aún más fuerte; no podría soportar perderla otra vez, y ella no soportaría perder a su hijo. Y si ella muere, no podría cuidar de nuestro hijo sin ella a mi lado, tendría más posibilidades de convertirme en mi padre si ella no está conmigo.

Yo la aprieto contra mí.

-saldremos adelante- le digo tomando su cara entre mis manos-y estaremos bien- una lagrima resbala de su ojo hasta su cuello, me mira a los ojos, con esos hermosos ojos azules, veo miedo en su mirada. Luego rompe en llanto otra vez. Yo la abrazo hasta que su llanto se transforma en pequeños sollozos y luego se duerme. Con cuidado salgo de la cama, tratando de no despertarla, luego salgo a caminar un rato.

Voy a la enfermería por algunos medicamentos que le tendrán que dar, algunos para el dolor y… demonios; suero de la paz. Al parecer es para que no se haga daño y para que no le duela tanto sus heridas. No se cómo soportare esto, si apenas la soporte cuando se lo inyectaron en cordialidad, no sé cómo lo hare, una vez al día durante un mes.

Antes de irme, pasó por nuestro antiguo dormitorio, y veo a Christina platicando con Cara, al verme se despide de ella y camina hacia mí.

-¿ya te lo dijo?- pregunta en susurros y yo asiento- lo siento

-si su hijo llega a morir, ella no lo l soportaría

-también es tu hijo

-sí. Lo siento.

Me despido de ella, y regreso a nuestra casa con los medicamentos de tris, casi ha amanecido. Al llegar subo a su cuarto y le dejo las pastillas en la mesita de noche junto con un vaso de agua, le doy un beso en la frente y bajo a prepararle el desayuno, quiero que se sienta mejor.

 **Hola. Mmm no, es adiós.**

 **Bueno gracias por leer esta historia y una pregunta:**

 **¿Por qué empezaron a leer?**

 **Yo empecé a leer con el libro de divergente, había leído más libros, pero después de divergente empecé a leer más. Así que por algo me encanta esta saga, porque fue mi primera saga leída.**

 **Sigan leyendo. :) :3**


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

 **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi historia, lo aprecio mucho.**

Más tarde subo a verla con el desayuno. Abro la puerta y la encuentro aún bajo las sabanas, dejo su desayuno en la mesita y me siento a su lado en la cama.

-¿tris?

-¿qué?- responde sin una pizca de somnolencia

-espera. ¿Estas despierta?-le pregunto- ¿porque no tomaste tus medicamentos o me dijiste que te trajera el desayuno?

-sí. Solo que no tengo hambre- dice enderezándose. Yo le paso el desayuno y ella solo lo ve.- no tengo hambre, gracias- dice pasándome la bandeja con su desayuno y se vuelve a esconder bajo las sabanas.

-tris, tienes que comer, o mínimo tomar tu medicamento.- le digo poniendo la bandeja en la mesita

-está bien, pásame los medicamentos

Tomo los frascos y saco una pastilla de cada uno y luego lleno un pequeño frasco con el suero de la paz que tiene que tomar y se lo paso con un vaso de agua. Ella se toma las pastillas y se toma de un trago el suero de la paz.

-listo, ahora déjame en paz- dice y se tapa con las sabanas. Yo suspiro y salgo de su habitación. Bajo y me quedo sentado mirando la pared hasta que escucho un golpe y risas, instintivamente me levanto y corro hacia el cuarto de tris, al entrar la veo en el piso riendo.

-tris, ¿Qué pasa?

-me caí- responde entre risas, me acerco y la levanto en brazos.

-eres muy apuesto ¿sabes?- dice mirándome con esos hermosos ojos azules que tiene. En seguida sé que está bajo la influencia del suero de la paz, creí que solo se calmaría, o eso fue lo que dijo la enfermera. Tengo que arreglar esto.

-tris, voy por tu chaqueta, iremos a la enfermería.

-pero estoy bien- dice sonriendo

-no, no lo estas

-no quiero ir, no quiero, no- dice como una niña pequeña que no quiere volver a casa después de ir al parque.

-solo… quédate quieta –le digo poniéndola en la cama- ahora vuelvo, voy por tu silla.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y busco rápidamente la silla de tris, en cuanto la encuentro la pongo cerca de donde terminan las escaleras y regreso por ella, al entrar al cuarto la veo jugando con un calcetín como si fuera un títere.

-eso fue grosero- le dice al calcetín- no me importa – dice fingiendo una voz chillona

Yo me acerco y la levanto, ella sigue hablando con el calcetín, yo salgo del cuarto, bajo las escaleras y la pongo en su silla.

-tris-le digo con toda la paciencia que tengo- baja el calcetín ¿quieres?

-no- dice y se echa a reír, yo simplemente lo tomo de su mano y lo lanzo lejos-¡oye!-exclama- eso fue grosero

-no importa, tenemos que ir a ver qué fue lo que te hicieron. Vámonos

Salimos de la casa y empezamos a avanzar hacia la enfermería, no queda muy lejos pero estoy desesperado por llegar y saber que hicieron con tris.

-¡mira!-grita emocionada

-¿Qué pasa?- digo aburrido

-lo olvide- dice encogiéndose de hombros, luego empieza a jugar con su pelo

-¿Por qué tengo el cabella tan corto?-dice sujetándose las puntas

-tú lo cortaste

-¿Por qué?

-por qué…, no importa, ya llegamos- digo abriendo la puerta para entrar, caminamos a la recepción y empiezo a hablar con la enfermera que se encuentra ahí

-tengo un problema- digo y ella asiente- me dieron un medicamento para ella y se supone que solo se calmaría pero ahora está así-digo señalando a tris que juega con un lapicero. Me agacho junto a ella y lo tomo de su mano- tris ¿de dónde sacaste esto?-Ella pone cara triste y señala el escritorio de la recepción.

-pórtate bien, tengo que hablar con una enfermera

-¿por qué no hablas conmigo?- dice frunciendo el ceño- yo también puedo hablar

-lo sé. Pero tengo que ver la razón por la que te comportas como una lunática

-eso fue grosero- dice bajando la voz, entonces veo una pequeña lagrima en su ojo- ¿ya no me quieres?

-si te quiero, pero tengo que ver unas cosas ¿está bien?

-LO SABÍA- dice abrasándome- aún me quieres

-si tris, pero necesito que me sueltes – le digo quitando sus brazos de mi –ahora, tengo que irme pero necesito que te portes bien ¿lo harías por mí?

-si- dice sonriendo

Yo asiento y me levanto, me volteo hacia la enfermera

-¿me podrías decir que le pasa?

-supongo que le diste el suero de la paz ¿cierto?- pregunta y yo asiento-¿Cuánto le diste?

-el frasquito lleno ¿Por qué?

\- eso fue demasiado, solo era la mitad-dice- se le pasara en unas cuantas horas, tal vez para el anochecer

¿El anochecer? Pero apenas ha amanecido. Genial, ahora tengo que cuidar que no haga alguna tontería por el resto de día.

-está bien, gracias. Vámonos tris

-¡sí!¡Nos vamos!-grita emocionada

 **Hola, gracias por leer este capítulo. Debo admitir que batalle un poco, una amiga me sugirió la idea cuando le leí lo del suero de la paz en insurgente. Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Otra pregunta:**

 **¿Con cuál libro se identifican, o cual les encanta y porque?**

 **Yo me identifico con el de fangirl: bueno, me identifiqué con lo de días de novato, porque me acuerdo que cuando entre a secundaria los meses me parecían años y cuando lo leí me dio mucha risa porqué era cierto, también porque yo tenía un amigovio en la primaria y en la secundaria me dijo que estaba saliendo con una chica y que (lo dijo indirectamente pero lo capte) era más lista que yo, y el colmo es que ni siquiera llore, solo estuve triste u rato y luego se me paso.**

 **Bueno, adiós. Sigan leyendo**


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

 **¡Hola! Una cosa antes de empezar, estos días he estado muy ocupada en la escuela y con las tareas así que si no subo capítulos tan seguido es por eso, pero no lo dejare.**

 **Bueno, empecemos**

 **Punto de vista de Tobías:**

Al llegar a casa después del hospital, la encerré en su cuarto y le dije que se durmiera, y fui a verla cada hora, como hice la última vez. La primera vez estaba buscando figuras en el techo, la segunda estaba prendiendo y apagando la lámpara y riendo cuando encendía, la tercera vez estaba jugando de nuevo con el calcetín, la cuarta estuvo viendo por la ventana y parloteando algo sobre el cielo y los pájaros, la cuarta se dedicó a gritar mi nombre para que me quedara con ella, la quinta estuvo haciendo sombras con las manos durante dos horas, y de echo resulto siendo muy hábil en esto, luego estuvo tarareando algo durante un buen rato. Era difícil no echarme a reír con todas las cosas que hizo. Al llegar casi al anochecer la veo bajo las mantas, pero despierta, yo voy y me siento a su lado.

-¿te sientes mejor?

-no – sí, esa es la tris seria que amo.

-vamos, ya está la cena, no comiste en todo el día

-no tengo hambre, gracias

-bien, no comas por ti, hazlo por nuestro hijo ¿sí?

-¿crees que es buen momento para sacar eso?-me dice alzando la voz.

-solo piensa en lo que te dije.- le digo y salgo de la habitación.

Ella parece… no lo sé, parece deprimida, y eso él lo último que necesitamos con todo esto del bebé, no sé qué hacer… podría pasarme u poco con el suero de la paz durante unas cuantas semanas… no, no creo que la aguante tanto tiempo, además podría hacer daño a largo plazo. Podríamos salir a algún lugar… pero ella no puede caminar, y eso solo la deprimiría más. Un cumpleaños. Sí, eso es lo que le subirá el ánimo un poco.

Termino hablando con Christina cuando voy a la enfermería, le parece bien, y hablara con alguien para conseguir las cosas.

Será en 6 días, solo para estar seguros de que todo esté bien.

 **Siento hacer este capítulo tan corto y tan insignificante. Lo siento, pero he estado demasiado presionada, pero ya se acerca el fin de semana y me recuperare, lo prometo.**

 **Una pregunta:**

 **Según mi escritura ¿Cuántos años creen que tengo?**

 **Bueno, suerte. Que reciban muchas cartas por el día del amor y la amistad.**

 **Adiós.**


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno, he estado algo triste, pero ahora no importa.**

 **¿No han notado que medio mundo está deprimido por el día del amor y la amistad? Yo no tengo pareja pero, ni siquiera me importa, aunque muchos amigos se están poniendo muy mal por esto… y no se ni siquiera porque les afecta tanto, pero bueno, no me distraigo más:**

PUNTO DE VISTA DE TOBIAS.

Faltan 6 días para que festejemos su cumpleaños.

Tris está sentada en la sala, junto a la pequeña chimenea, tejiendo, - algo que yo no sabía que ella hace- una pequeña bufanda amarilla.

-Tobías- dice dejando de lado la bufanda- ¿podemos salir a a pasear?

-claro tris- le digo

Le traigo un abrigo y la siento en su silla de ruedas. El invierno llego y trajo consigo una gran cantidad de nieve, haciendo que las calles parecieran haber sido pintadas.

-¿tienes frio?- le pregunto viendo por la ventana como caen los copos de nieve.

-no

-¿quieres ver algo o a alguien en especial?- le pregunto poniéndome mi abrigo

-¿crees que podríamos ir a osadía?

-¿entrar a la ciudad?- le pregunto y ella asiente- claro, le diré a Amar que nos lleve.

Unas horas después viajamos en el camión de amar, camino a la ciudad.

El camión va dando botes por el camino mientras tris va aferrada a los lados de su asiento, intentando no marearse más. Al verla así no puedo evitar pensar en que si muere, tendría que cuidar a nuestro hijo, no sería fácil, pues no tengo mucha paciencia, tendría que cuidarlo, alimentarlo, vestirlo, enseñarle todo. Y no sería fácil para él, se tendría que criar sin una madre. De repente el camión frena, sacándome de mi ensoñación; llegamos.

Bajo su silla y luego a tris y la ciento, luego nos despedimos de Amar y comenzamos a avanzar hasta llegar a las vías del tren.

-Tobías- oigo decir a tris, cuando me volteo se tapa la cara con las manos- no se cómo se me ocurrió algo tan tonto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-para llegar a osadía tenemos que subir a un tren y yo no puedo caminar

Eso es cierto, no puede caminar, y no sería fácil subir a un tren, pero no puedo dejar que se rinda o se decepcione. Luego le paso un brazo por la cintura y la levanto.

-¿Tobías? ¿Qué haces?- entonces se escucha el silbato del tren

-te llevare a osadía- le digo sonriendo, entonces pasa el tren y yo empiezo a correr, tris pesa, pero logro meterme dentro de un vagón con ella.

-lo lograste- dice sonriendo

La siento contra la pared y me tiro a un lado suyo

-¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto

\- si, la verdad, extraño la libertad que se siente en osadía, por eso quería venir

-yo también la extraño

-¿crees que la gente haya regresado al sistema de facciones?

-creo que algunas personas viven en facciones, como antes, mientras otras vivan sin ellas.

-ya tenemos que bajar- dice

No puedo bajarla como la subí, así que levanto a tris en brazos y salto. Al pisar, pierdo el equilibrio y antes de caer, la aprieto contra mí haciendo que su cara este en mi cuello, de modo que yo absorbo casi todo el impacto. Me siento en el piso y me aprieto el brazo, donde la sangre ya empezó a salir.

-tris ¿estás bien?- le digo ayudándola a sentarse

-no te preocupes- dice examinando sus heridas; solo tiene unos cuantos raspones en los brazos- estoy bien

Bajo por la espira con tris en mis brazos, vamos por el poso cuando escucho:

-¡cuatro!- es shauna, va en su silla de ruedas. Me alegro de oir una voz familiar por aquí

-hola shauna – le digo cuando nos alcanza

-hola cuatro y hola tris- dice- ¿Por qué la llevas cargada?

-le dispararon y no puede caminar

-bueno, que bien que volviste y llegaron justo para la cena

Shauna nos platica todo de camino al comedor; zeke estuvo triste un tiempo, pero ahora se siente un poco mejor y el y shauna salen, que ahora si no pasas la iniciación, puedes volver a casa.

En la cena, tris se niega a comer.

-¿Qué pasa tris?

-nada, solo no tengo hambre- dice encogiéndose de hombros

-tris, tienes que comer- le reprocho

-pero no tengo hambre

-tris, como aunque sea un poco

-está bien- dice poniendo los ojos en blanco

Cuando tris acaba su pequeño plato es muy tarde para volver, así que la llevo a mi departamento y la acuesto en mi cama, ella se duerme casi en seguida y un rato más tarde yo también me duermo.

-¡TOBÍAS!

Me despierto sobresaltado, tris está gritando mi nombre desesperada.

-¡tris!- exclamo preocupado- ¿Qué pasa?

Ella está llorando, aferrada a las sabanas con los ojos apretados con fuerza.

-¡TOBÍAS! ¡No lo hagas!-grita aterrada

-tris, cálmate. Estamos bien- le digo y tomo su mano

-¡PARA YA!- grita llorando aún más.

La tomo por los hombros y la sacudo ligeramente

-tris, despierta, estamos bien-le repito

Entonces abre los ojos y me abraza

-creí que te había perdido- solloza

-no te preocupes, nunca me perderás.- le digo acariciando su cabello- fue solo un sueño

 **¡Hola! ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad retrasado!**

 **Lo quería subir ayer, pero no tuve tiempo. Bueno espero que se la hayan pasado bien y que hayan recibido muchas cartas.**

 **Pregunta:**

 **Si pudieran ser de cualquier facción ¿de cuál serian, O en cual creen que entrarían?**

 **Yo sería de cordialidad, soy muy pacífica y amable, además, me encantaría ser de cordialidad. Siempre he sentido que pertenezco ahí**

 **También me encantaría ser de osadía, pero soy muy miedosa, además me da pánico los lugares cerrados con mucha gente. Pero por otro lado estoy segura de que sería bueno lanzando cuchillos, hay un juego que se llama navajazo así que ya se imaginaran de que trata. Ok si no se lo imaginan se juega lanzando una navaja al suelo para que se entierre en cierto punto.**

 **Bueno adiós, feliz día del amor y la amistad**


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

 **Hola.**

 **¡Feliz no cumpleaños!**

 **Lo del no cumpleaños fue un reto de una amiga, en fin, tengo tiempo, me enferme de la garganta y tengo que descansar mucho.**

 **Punto de vista de Tobías:**

 _Estoy por las casas de abnegación, con ropa negra, lo cual es raro. Voy caminando tranquilamente cuando escucho:_

 _-¡papá!- exclama alguien atrás de mí, volteo y veo a un niño pequeño con el pelo oscuro y los ojos color azul/gris_

 _-¡papá!- vuelve a gritar y yo sigo caminando. El niño me jala la camisa - ¡papá! ¡Espérame!- me dice sonriendo un poco_

 _Me volteo_

 _-pequeño, yo no te conozco_

 _-no juegues papá, soy tu hijo- dice, entones veo que algo cambia en sus ojos; es miedo, el empieza a caminar hacia atrás, sin quitarme los ojos de encima, como si temiera que le fuese a hacer daño. Y empiezo a caminar hacia el para calmarlo._

 _-¡no me hagas daño!- me dice levantando las manos- no me pegues, aun me duele la espalda- entonces veo las cicatrices que tiene donde se termina su playera._

 _Dios… que le he hecho._

 _No puedo respirar…_

Entonces escucho un golpe. Me despierto cubierto de sudor, e instantáneamente suelto un suspiro, fue un sueño; no soy un monstruo como mi padre.

Entonces escucho un quejido. Me levanto y busco que fue ese ruido:

Tris está en el piso, tapándose la boca mientras unas cuentas lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

-tris ¿Qué paso?- le digo agachándome junto a ella

-creí que podría pararme y caminar un poco, pero a los pocos pasos caí- dice entre sollozos

-cálmate tris- le digo mientras la levanto y la pongo de nuevo en la cama

-no sé qué haría si ti- dice abrazándome

-yo no me imagino una buena vida sin ti-le digo mientras le acaricio el pelo

\- te quiero Tobías- me susurra

-yo también tris, te amo- le digo y ella se sonroja

-Me gusta este lugar ¿podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo?

-si te gusta podemos quedarnos todo el tiempo que quieras- le digo sin detenerme a pensar sobre la fiesta

-¿Cómo crees que sea?-pregunta de repente

-¿qué?- pregunto confundido

-nuestro hijo

-bueno, espero que sea tan inteligente como tu ¿tu cómo crees que sea?

-creo que tendrá el pelo oscuro, como el tuyo

-y que tenga tus hermosos ojos azules- le digo

\- y que sea tan valiente como tu

-y tan altruista como tu

-cuídalo bien, Tobías- me dice-quiero que crezca sano y fuerte

-eso espero-dice bostezando

Ella se duerme casi enseguida y yo me quedo un rato tratando de convencerme de que mi sueño no es real y de que no soy un monstruo. Tengo miedo de ser como mi padre.

 **Bueno, la pregunta:**

 **¿Qué creen que verían en su paisaje del miedo?**

 **Bueno yo pensé mucho en esto y los enumere:**

 **Oscuridad**

 **Claustrofobia**

 **Alturas**

 **Lugares cerrados con mucha gente**

 **Agujas, alfileres o cualquier cosa filosa**

 **Que me secuestren o ser raptada**

 **Que el mundo se acaba- tipo la quinta ola o que se acabe y suframos mucho**

 **Arañas**

 **Desangrarme o herirme de gravedad**

 **Ok es vergonzoso pero también los fantasmas, me encantan las historias de terror pero luego me traumo**

 **Fuego o acido, cualquier cosa que queme**

 **Bueno ese fue maso menos mi paisaje. Ok y les cuento que para el 14 de febrero ya estaba e la friendzone , pero llevo ahí desde el año pasado y ya lo supere. Una cosa más, se que seguramente mis amigas leerán este capítulo ( leen mis capítulos aunque no le entiendan) así que les agradezco demasiado todo su apoyo, Y que siempre me están haciendo reír. Hasta me dejan cambiarles los nombres: les puse Marlee y Marlene, son muy geniales, gracias.**

 **Adiós ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

 **Hola.**

 **Bueno, me enferme de la garganta y solo quiero estar encerrada en casa, así que tengo tiempo.**

 **Ok ¿alguna vez han estado en la friendzone? Yo sí, pero ya ni siquiera veo a el tipo que me puso ahí, en fin, ya hasta tiene novia :(**

 **Bueno.**

Punto de vista de Tobías:

Tuvimos que cancelar el cumpleaños, ella se quería quedar aquí, así que tuve que dejarla con shauna y zeke para que la cuidaran mientras yo iba a avisar a Christina y por algunas cosas nuestras.

Tris estuvo teniendo pesadillas durante las semanas que estuvimos aquí; se despertaba a media noche llorando, gritando mi nombre, aferrada a las sabanas y cuando paraba de llorar decía que no quería perderme. Ella ha cambiado tanto, su vientre ha crecido un poco así que ella usa suéteres gruesos o chalecos para disimularlo, tiene las mejillas más rojas y sus ojos tienen un brillo hermoso. Además ya puede caminar distancias cortas. Y su actitud ha cambiado mucho, ahora está más tranquila y pasiva, la actitud maternal o algo así, supongo. Ella decidió que ya era hora de volviéramos a casa, dijo que quería tranquilidad y extrañaba su nuevo hogar, y la verdad me parece bien, pasamos un largo tiempo aquí, 2 meses son bastante. Hoy regresamos y tris se niega a comer de nuevo

-no has comido bien- le digo- ¿Qué pasa?

-ya te dije que no tengo hambre-me dice bruscamente

-¿Por qué la proteges tanto?- pregunta shauna

Volteo a ver a tris y ella me lo dice todo con la mirada. No quiere que le diga.

-sigue débil por los disparos, eso es todo- miento a medias

-tris, come un poco

\- no te preocupes, no tengo hambre-le contesta amablemente

Al final se sale con las suyas. No habla durante el camino a la periferia o en el camión de Amar. Él nos deja al final de nuestra calle, damos gracias y empiezo a caminar con ella cargada en mi espalda. El cielo esta nublado, como si se fuera desatar una tormenta en cualquier momento, la calle está llena de charcos y cae una suave brisa, que deja unas diminutas gotitas en el pelo de tris y con la luz hacen que su pelo brille como si tuviera diamantes entre el pelo.

Cuando llegamos, ella me pide que la acueste en su cama y enseguida se queda dormida, ha estado durmiendo mucho y comiendo poco.

Sé que últimamente la he estado mimando mucho pero no puedo evitarlo, le dispararon, sobrevivió a una guerra, perdió a sus padres y su hermano la traiciono, sobrevivió al suero de la muerte, no puede ir de la sala a la cocina ella sola y tendrá un hijo y siento que es mi responsabilidad cuidarla y protegerla.

Se siente tan bien estar de vuelta. Poder sentarme y ver a tris dormir, con su hermoso rostro relajado, tranquilo y en paz. Ella es única. Aunque intentaran ser como ella no lo conseguirían, es valiente, altruista, inteligente y la quiero tanto… parece que fue hace años cuando cayó en la red, cuando subió a la noria conmigo, cuando entro en mi paisaje de miedos , cuando nos sentamos en la rocas en el abismo y entro con los zapatos mojados y una sonrisa al cuarto de los iniciados.

-te quiero- le susurro mientras la beso en la frente y me levanto, voy a conseguir algo de despensa, carne, verduras, aceites etc. Cuando regreso, tris está sentado en la sala.

-¿tris?-pregunto sorprendido- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Ella sonríe.

-lo logre, llegue caminando hasta aquí- dice levantándose- lo logre

-sabía que lo conseguirías- le digo mientras le doy un abrazo

-gracias por creer en mi- me susurra- me haces sentir fuerte

Estoy tan feliz. Pronto podrá caminar a la perfección. Eso me encanta de ella, aunque le digan que no puede hacer algo, ella no acepta un no por respuesta y hará lo que pueda para demostrar lo contrario

 **Pregunta:**

 **Si pudieran vivir en cualquier libro ¿en cuál vivirían?**

 **Yo en HARRY POTTER, sería muy genial ser maga, siempre me ha fascinado el mundo su mundo. Pero bueno, yo sigo esperando mi carta a Hogwarts.**


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

 **No soy dueño de la saga divergente, no soy verónica roth, aunque si lo fuera no habría matado a Uriah**

 **Una cosa, creo que a muchos nos ha pasado que tenemos una amiga o amigo que cree que cuatro y Tobias son dos personas distintas. Yo sí y me dio mucha risa al principio y luego me frustre porque por más que le explicara no entendía, me dio mucha risa.**

 **Por fin: punto de vista de tris**

Han pasado unas semanas desde que volvimos **,** ahora puedo caminar a la perfección. Hoy tengo que ir a un chequeo al hospital.

Cuando llegamos nos meten a un pequeño cuarto que sirve como consultorio, me siento y una enfermera me saca sangre y comprueban que todo esté bien. Tomarían un ultrasonido pero no tienen el equipo necesario. Quieren asegurarse de que este bien, o por lo menos que mi hijo este bien Aunque yo muera. Quiero que mi hijo sea feliz y crezca sano y fuerte. Pero, yo quiero conocerlo y verlo crecer.

La enfermera revisa mi sangre mientras otra me hace preguntas sobre qué hago, que no hago, que como y que no. Y me dan más medicamentos, unos para el dolor, otros para dormir sin pesadillas y cosas por el estilo. Todavía no le he dicho a nadie acerca de nuestro hijo, además de Christina. No quiero que me juzguen o que me digan que esto fue otra cosa que haría una **(perdón por la maldición)** estúpida chica de 16 años.

Al final, me dicen que por ahora todo va bien, pero que no me enfríe y que tengo que comer más. No se cómo voy a soportar esto, no lo sé.

Regresamos tranquilamente a casa, Tobias me pone su chamarra sobre los hombros; últimamente ha insistido mucho en que tengo que cuidarme, y me ha estado consintiendo, él nunca me consentía. Desde que entre al laboratorio de armamento, me consiente y me protege más. No me gusta que lo haga, me hace sentir débil.

Últimamente me entretengo tejiendo bufandas, chalecos, calcetines, cualquier cosa, me recuerda a mi madre y lo mucho que me gustaría que estuviera aquí conmigo en estos momentos. Me recuerda cuando ella se ponía a tejer bufandas para los niños de la colonia por las noches, frente a la chimenea. Recuerdo que cuando me enseño a tejer me dijo: _fíjate bien Beatrice, algún día tejeras hasta para tus hijos._ pero no tan pronto

-Tobias-le digo cuando llegamos a casa-¿crees que soy muy joven para todo esto?

-un poco-responde sombrío

-un poco-repito

Suspiro y me dirijo hacia arriba y tomo un baño, dejando que el agua caliente borre mis penas. Cuando termino me visto y me meto en la cama, me quedo viendo hacia el balcón, las estrellas brillan como diamantes azules, son preciosas, me ofrecen una vista tranquila antes de perderme.

 _-Beatrice- escucho a mi madre decir- Beatrice, despierta_

 _Cuando abro los ojos, ella está sentado a un lado mío en mi cama, en mi viejo cuarto de abnegación._

 _-Beatrice- me dice- levántate ya, llegaras tarde a la ceremonia de elección_

 _-la ceremonia fue hace mucho tiempo- le digo levantándome_

 _-si- dice sonriendo- la tuya fue hace mucho tiempo ya, pero hoy es la de tu hijo_

 _-¿mi hijo?_

 _-sí, querida-me dice- hoy es la ceremonia de Caleb_

 _-¿Caleb?- pregunto confundida_

 _-sí, elegiste el nombre de Caleb en honor de tu hermano que se fue a erudición- dice sonriendo_

 _Me levanto y empiezo a vestirme con mis ropas grises y sosas de abnegación_

 _\- ¿y donde esta Tobías?_

 _-¿Tobias? Se transfirió hace años y tú lo sabes ¿a qué viene eso?- pregunta. Eso no es cierto, eso no puede ser cierto. Empiezo a temblar_

 _-¿y con quien me case?- pregunto poniendo mis manos en la cara_

 _-que preguntas más trilladas- me dice- te casaste con Robert, son una hermosa pareja con 2 hijos_

 _Salgo del cuarto, bajo las escaleras y entro al comedor. Entonces pasa una pequeña niña de unos7 años, de pelo rubio y ondulado con los ojos verdes de Robert. Entonces pasa Robert detrás de ella_

 _-buenos días querida- me dice sonriendo cálidamente- ven acá Susan- dice y toma a la pequeña en brazos_

 _-¿y Susan? Tu hermana- le pregunto a Robert_

 _Se desvanece su sonrisa._

 _-ella se transfirió a osadía- me dice- lo sabes perfectamente._

 _-lo siento- le digo y cargo a la niña- ¿Dónde está Caleb?_

 _-no tarda en bajar- dice recuperando la sonrisa_

 _-hola madre- escucho detrás de mí, al voltearme veo a un chico alto con ojos azules y pelo rubio_

 _-hola Caleb- lo saludo y le paso la mano por el pelo para peinarlo_

 _-vámonos hijo- le digo- llegaremos tarde_

 _Salimos de la casa y caminamos hacia donde tomamos el autobús y al llegar al instituto dejamos que todos entran primero y esperamos._

 _-Caleb Black- llaman, él se levanta y camina hacia los cuencos y se corta la mano. el voltea hacia mí y se muerde el labio, luego su sangre gotea en las brasas. Luego veo la sección donde están los osados y veo a Tobias, le está dando la mano y luego me mira._

 _\- eres una mala madre eres Beatrice- me dice Robert- si fueras una mejor madre se habría quedado con nosotros_

 _Una mala madre, una mala madre…_

Entonces me despierto. Estoy en casa.

-¡TOBIAS!- lo llamo

Poco después él llega y se sienta junto a mí y me abraza sin siquiera decir palabra.

-¿eres real?- le pregunto en susurros

-soy real- me asegura.

-¿soy una mala madre?- le pregunto después de un momento de silencio

-no- dice- serás una madre grandiosa, no tienes que preocuparte de eso

-pero no lo sabes, Tobias

-no - me dice- estoy seguro, y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinion

 **Hola. Me temo que este fin de semana no poder subir capítulos, me voy de viaje.**

 **Bueno, estaba pensando que yo ya les hice muchas preguntas, así que creo que ahora les toca preguntarme. Los veo luego, la próxima semana subiré más capítulos pero esta semana estuve ocupada.**

 **Bueno adiós. Espero verlos luego.**


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

 **Emm bueno, creo que necesito un tiempo, miren, la verdad he tenido problemas así que me tomare un tiempo, hablare de eso al final de la historia, este es un capitulo corto pero espero que les guste**

 **PUNTO DE VISTA DE TOBIAS:**

Tris y yo compramos cosas para el bebé, ella está eligiendo mantas y ropa color amarillo.

-se verá como un cordial- me quejo

\- en primera ¿los bebés que nacen en osadía los visten de negro?- pregunta incrédula

-pues si

-que sádico- dice- y elijo el color amarillo porque no sabemos si será niña o niño, lo sabrás hasta que nazca, y además, ya no vivimos en facciones- me dice,

-cierto- reconozco

Debo admitir que algo en mí se desinfla al oír ´´sabrás'' en vez de '' sabremos'' significa que no tiene siquiera esperanza de sobrevivir. No puedo evitar sentir un poco de culpa por lo que tris dijo el otro día, ella si es muy joven para todo esto, para una guerra, para recibir más de un disparo, para perder a sus padres, para ver como morían muchos de sus amigos (Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Will, nando) para tener que matar a alguien ( Will) , para tener que sacrificarse… 2 veces ( en erudición y cuando entro al laboratorio de armamento) y que vaya a tener un hijo. Y todo esto a los 16 años, ella en muy joven.

Entonces se me ocurre que tenemos que celebrar ese cumpleaños lo antes posible, ella está muy desanimada, no es que un año más lo resuelva todo pero tal vez le ayude para sentirse mejor.

Hablo con Christina, dice que es una buena idea que lo hagamos pronto, terminamos de planear todo, la comida, el lugar (la casa de Christina, que no queda muy lejos de la nuestra) e invitamos a todos los que conocemos: a Cara, a Peter, Matthew, Amar, Nita, Zoe, y no es de mi agrado pero a Caleb.

Tiene que ser pronto; será en 3 días.

 **Iba a publicar una simple nota de autor, pero no quería dejarlos asi nada más, asi que les dejo otro capítulo.**

 **Miren, me encanta escribir y todo eso pero no sé, a veces pienso que esta historia es como un niño pequeño que empieza a caminas, avanza a tropezones y de vez en cuando se cae y se da un golpe fuerte, pero se levanta y continua, pero bueno, me desvío del tema. Creo que me tomare un descanso, esta historia no va como me gustaría, no sé, creo que me lleve un buen golpe cuando ni siquiera recibo comentarios o me gusta a pesar de mi trabajo, entiendo si no les gustan mis historias, además he tenido problemas en los últimos días, pero solo me quiero tomar un descanso, prometo que volveré, algún día, no tardare mucho, lo prometo, y cuando vuelva, regresare mejor que nunca ( o eso espero) y subiré capítulos más seguido. Supongo que los veré luego, los quiero.**

 **Adiós. Cuídense. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Lo sé, lo sé, digo: me tomare un descanso tardare un rato y regreso en menos de 20 días, pero no quería saltarme un día que es un tanto especial, resulta que mañana se estrena LEAL parte 1, aquí en México, y bueno tenía que subir capitulo para festejar. En fin.**

CAPITULO 21

Christina me lleva a comprar ropa, ella ya conoce la ciudad porque ella ya la ha recorrido entera, entonces no se puede perder.

-¿Por qué me traes a comprar ropa?- me quejo

-tu dedícate a escoger en vestido que más te guste- me dice

Suspiro:

-Christina, ¿hace falta mencionar que estoy embarazada y no puedo llevar vestidos sin que se note?

-bueno, entonces elige algo bonito

Termino eligiendo una ropa gris como la de abnegación, al principio Christina se queja pero luego cede después de que rogarle por casi una hora. Luego me lleva a su casa, todo está muy ordenado y arreglado, entonces veo a Cara, Peter, Amar, Zoe, Matthew, Caleb, y no es de mi agrado pero Nita. Todos se ven felices, excepto Caleb que está serio. Me quedo desconcertada, no quiero que nadie sepa que tendré un hijo. Entonces veo a Tobias, el está usando un traje.

-feliz cumpleaños- me dice sonriendo. Que amable, nadie me había festejado nunca un cumpleaños. Luego saca una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo, la abre y adentro hay… una cadenita con un pequeño cuervo negro. Se lo que significa, es nuestro hijo. Simboliza a nuestro futuro hijo.

 **(¿Creían que le iba a pedir matrimonio?)**

-gracias- le respondo sonriendo y lo abrazo.

No como, no tengo hambre. Cuando los demás terminan me despido y salgo rápidamente. Le digo a Tobias que se quede un rato, que no se preocupe por mí. Me voy a casa, al llegar me meto en la cama e intento dormir.

Al cabo de un buen rato dando vueltas en la cama salgo de la cama y me visto con una camisa y una chaqueta delgada y salgo de casa.

Empiezo a caminar sin ningún rumbo, está chispeando, con gotas ligeras pero muchas, asi que al poco rato ya tengo los hombros empapados, mientras camino trato de no pensar en un comentario que hizo Christina debería comer más- dijo riendo- sobre todo ahora que ella esta…- entonces se quedó callada. – Resfriada- siguió Tobias y cambiaron de tema creo que Caleb y seguramente todos los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba en verdad. Todo el rato me miro con una mirada de desaprobación. Todo ese rato logre contener las lágrimas, pero ahora no hay ningún motivo para seguir conteniéndolas. Me resbalan lenta y silenciosamente por las mejillas.

Cuando ciento demasiado frio me detengo, entonces me percato de que estoy perdida, me llevo la mano al pecho. Mi cadena. No está. Ahora si que me acho a llorar, lloro hasta que me mareo.

La lluvia se vuelve más fuerte y fría, no sé dónde estoy ni como volver, tengo los pies mojados y tengo miedo. Entonces me fallan las rodillas y caigo al piso, golpeándome la cabeza al caer. Mi cabeza. Me duele. Me sostengo la cabeza con las manos, estoy temblando. Los bordes de mi visión se vuelven negros. Ahora estoy empapada. Tengo miedo. Estoy perdida.

-Tobias- digo lo más fuerte que puedo. En busca de ayuda.

Entonces todo se vuelve negro.

 **Bueno, gracias por leer, ya regrese. Solo necesitaba un tiempo para replantearme las cosas y ya lo hice, ya regrese :)**

 **Creo que ahora saben por qué me quería tomar un descanso, no quería hacerlo pesimista y triste.**

 **En fin, este lo escribí la semana pasada y ya me recupere. Ahora le quiero dar las gracias a mi amigo Kaleb, me ayudo con la historia incluso antes de que la subiera, además me dejo basarme en él para hacer a un personaje y no es por presumir pero quedo muy bien. En fin, si de milagro estás leyendo esto, te doy las gracias por el apoyo, aunque me piques las costillas, siempre me alegras :)**


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22

 **Hola.**

 **Como ya había dicho, ya volví, espero que este capítulo te guste.**

 **Dejen comentarios.**

PUNTO DE VISTA DE TOBIAS:

Vuelvo a casa después de despedirme de todos. Subo a ver como esta tris, debe estar cansada y hace frio aun adentro de la casa, al llegar a su habitación veo que no está. Trato de no perder la calma, tal vez fue a mi cuarto, a veces va a ahí cuando tiene frio. No sabía que su cuarto era de los más fríos de la casa cuando se lo elegí, pero ella se niega a cambiar de cuarto. Tampoco está en mi cuarto. Tal vez está en el cuarto que elegimos para nuestro hijo. No está ahí.

La busco por toda la casa y salgo rápidamente, seguro fue a la casa de Christina, a veces va ahí para perder el tiempo. _Ella está bien, ella está bien_ , me repito una y otra vez de camino a su casa. Al llegar a su casa toco la puerta y ella sale casi de inmediato.

-¿Tobias?-pregunta- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿tris, está contigo?

-no- responde bostezando- ¿Por qué?

-no está en la casa- le digo preocupado

-dios, yo te ayudare a buscarla- me dice despertando de repente.

Un rato después, Cara, Matthew, Christina, Peter y yo estamos buscando por las calles mojadas por la lluvia. Ya buscamos por el departamento, solo quedan las calles. Si está en la calle, estará mojada y hace mucho frio. Tal vez tenga frio y este perdida. Estoy corriendo por las calles, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos en caso de que la encuentre.

Hace frio. La enfermera le dijo que no se enfriara, y ahora está perdida en las calles, a media noche, mientras llueve y hace mucho frio.

-Encontramos algo- grita Christina. Yo corro hacia ellos.

Cara tiene una cosa en la mano, al acercarme veo que es una cadena con un cuervo. La cadena que le regale a tris. ¿Por qué se la quitaría? Tal vez se le cayó. Trato de calmarme. Estoy temblando.

-¿es de ella?- me pregunta Peter que está a un lado de Cara. Yo asiento.

-¿crees que este bien?- me pregunta Christina.

Estoy a punto de responder cuando mi peor miedo en esos momentos pasa justo frente a mis ojos: un copo de nieve. Si nieva puede morir de hipotermia o no podría encontrarla. Tengo que encontrarla antes de que nieve demasiado.

Me meto la cadena en el bolsillo y salgo corriendo, voy corriendo por una calle vieja cuando veo algo a la mitad de la calle, cuando me acerco veo que en realidad es una persona. Al acercarme más veo una melena rubia alrededor de su rostro. Tris. Está tirada, totalmente empapada, está abrazándose a sí misma en posición fetal. Al llegar a su altura, me tiro al piso junto a ella y la sacudo por los hombros.

-tris- le digo- tris- repito esta vez más fuerte. Esta helada y tiene la piel de las manos ligeramente azules. Eso es signo de hipotermia. No, no. No ahora. No ahora que ella está esperando un hijo. No. No lo puede perder. Entonces me doy cuenta de que está respirando. Es una respiración pequeña y débil, pero está respirando. Solo está desmayada. La levanto en brazos y la aprieto contra mí.

-no vuelvas a hacer eso- le susurro, aunque sé que no puede oírme.- me asustaste.

La llevo con las demás, esta helada. Le puse mi chamarra y le quite la otra, y además le puse mi bufanda, con eso debería ser suficiente por ahora.

-la encontré- digo cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca

-¿está bien?- me pregunta Christina.

-creo que si-le respondo- solo esta desmayada.

Cara se acerca y toma su muñeca, le toma el pulso y asiente levemente.

-sí, solo esta desmayada, estará bien.- dice y se voltea hacia mí- Tobias, asegúrate de que se mantenga caliente y no pase más frio.

La cargo durante todo el camino a casa, Christina estuvo sosteniendo un paraguas sobre nosotros para que tris no se mojara más. Al llegar, Christina se ofrece a limpiarla y cambiarla de ropa, luego yo lo cargo y la llevo a mi cuarto, ahí pasará menos frio. La meto en la cama, la arropo bien y me aseguro de que tenga una almohada, y de que este cómoda. Luego les digo a todos que ella ya está bien y ellos se despiden y se van.

Decido dormir en el cuarto de Tris, ella está ocupando mi cama asi que no tengo otra opción. Me cobijo y casi enseguida me quedo dormido.

 _Estoy en mi cuarto, sentado en la cama, cuando escucho unos sollozos. Casi en seguida los reconozco. Es tris. Me levanto y camino hacia su cuarto. Al entrar, la encuentro en su cama llorando sin control. Yo voy y me siento a su lado._

 _-tris ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto_

 _-Cállate, Tobias- me dice entre sollozos, entonces se levanta, pero, no se ve que esté embarazada, su vientre esta plano._

 _-tris- le digo y la tomo por el brazo- ¿dónde está nuestro hijo?_

 _Estas palabras solo hacen que rompa a llorar con aun más fuerza._

 _-tris- le digo- dime que pasa_

 _-lo perdí- ella gime- fue mi culpa, lo perdí, él murió, nos dejó, ya no está._

 _Me quedo aturdido, luego las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de mis ojos sin control. Luego ella se voltea hacia mí._

 _-creí que nos habías prometido protegernos a toda costa- me dice con ira._

 _-eso trate, yo no…- empiezo_

 _-bueno-dice con un tono que nunca le he oído- mínimo ya no te tienes que preocupar por convertirte en Marcus._

 _No puedo respirar… no puede ser. Tiene que ser mentira. No le pude haber fallado otra vez._

 _Luego la veo guardando con ira, todas sus cosas en una maleta. Luego veo que se quita la medalla con el cuervo y la arroja con fuerza por la ventana. Ella baja las escaleras rápidamente y me esquiva con rapidez. Se voltea un segundo antes de cerrar la puerta:_

 _-te odio-me dice. Luego repite más fuerte- TE ODIO TOBIAS EATON_

 _Luego cierra la puerta detrás de ella._

Entonces me despierto. Me levanto y voy con tris, luego pongo su medalla en la mesita junto a la cama y me voy. Vuelvo a la cama esperando no tener sueños.

 **Gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Pero antes, respondan:**

 **¿Qué creen que será el hijo de tris y Tobias. Niño o niña?**

 **Díganme. Quiero saber que creen.**


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23.

 **¡Hola!**

 **No tienen idea de lo bien que me siento de estar de vuelta. En fin, espero que te guste este capítulo.**

PUNTO DE VISTA DE TRIS.

Lo primero que veo al despertar es un techo blanco. Estoy en casa. Me volteo hacia donde debería estar mi balcón, pero descubro que no estoy en mi habitación, estoy en la de Tobias. Veo que los pálidos rayos de luz de la mañana se asoman por la ventana, dándome en la cara. Está amaneciendo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevare dormida? Qué bien que Tobias me encontró, supongo que habría muerto de no ser por él. Estiro un brazo para quitarme la cobija, estoy limpia y vestida con una cómoda pijama de manga larga.

-Tobias- lo llamo

Unos instantes entra a la habitación, perece que no ha dormido mucho, se ve agotado. Al principio veo alivio y casi alegría en su rostro, pero no tarda en convertirse en ira y enfado.

-buenos días- le digo con cuidado al ver su rostro

-¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?-me grita. Me siento más pequeña de lo usual, me siento impotente.

Me siento como cuando Salí de osadía sin permiso, después de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara a Tobias, y al volver Eric me arrastro para interrogarme y amenazarme con sacarme a mí y a mis amigos de osadía. Si Tobias no hubiera llegado, estoy segura de que habría acabado con los abandonados. Pero ahora Tobias no vendrá a defenderme, porque ahora él es el que me interroga.

-yo no…- empiezo a decir

-¿tú qué?- me pregunta escupiendo las palabras

-yo solo…- trato de contestar

-claro, ahora me vas a decir que me saliste de casa con apenas una chamarra, cuando estaba prácticamente nevando, cuando te dijeron que no te enfriaras y que me dijiste que no me preocupara por ti y luego voy a casa y no estas por ningún lado, salgo corriendo a casa de Christina a buscarte, no estas, entre todos salimos a buscarte, y te encuentro tirada en la calle, totalmente empapada. Imagínate el miedo que pase al verte, creí que estabas muerta- él sigue gritándome, veo que tiene lágrimas en los ojos, entonces su voz cae a pequeños susurros- creí que te había perdido… creí que habías muerto… creí que te había fallado… otra vez.

Quiero consolarlo, levantarme y abrazarlo y decirle que no volverá a pasar, pero en vez de eso me limito a contestar:

-perdón- digo en voz baja

-no tienes ni idea de lo que puedo haberte pasado, si no te hubiéramos encontrado lo más seguro es que ahora mismo estarías muerta.

-lo siento, enserio…- antes de que pueda acabar la frase, se voltea y se va tan rápido como vino, dejándome sola.

Me quedo un momento analizando lo que paso. Me doy cuenta de que es cierto, tiene razón de estar enojado, pude haber muerto y también mi hijo, ahora sé porque se enojó así. Lo que hice fue algo muy tonto e irresponsable.

Hace ya un tiempo que él no era tan duro conmigo, unos varios meses ya, desde que desperté de cuando me dispararon. Un cambio tan brusco me da ganas de llorar. Me levanto y voy al baño que está cerca de mi habitación, por alguna razón me siento regañada, como cuando mis padres me regañaban cuando hacía algo malo o algo egoísta. Después de todo, hay algo que tenido más que claro, sería mejor que ya no saliera de casa, no quiero ocasionar más problemas, además así nadie se enterara ni se preocupara, así es mejor para todos.

Regreso a mi habitación y me duermo con la esperanza de que cuando despierte, Tobias esté más tranquilo.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE TOBIAS

Al poco rato me siento culpable, y subo a su cuarto, con la intención de hablar con ella, está dormida, me siento a su lado y le quito el pelo que tiene en la cara. Está sudando, le pongo la mano en la frente. Esta hirviendo, tiene fiebre, me levanto y bajo por una toalla y la humedezco, al llegar se la pongo en la frente, estoy por irme cuando la escucho murmurar:

-no me importa-murmura- si él está bien…

Me siento a su lado.

-Todo está bien, tris- le digo suavemente

-no está bien-dice más fuerte- nada aquí está bien

Su respiración se hace más rápida

-calma, tris, tienes que calmarte

-¡NO!- grita y se levanta de golpe, tirando la toalla que tenía en la frente

-Tobias- suspira en cuanto me ve

-todo está bien- le digo y la abrazo con fuerza. Ella se la pasa sollozando un rato, yo me quedo abrazándola y sobando su espalda.

-lo siento-me dice cuando se calma- no debí salir asi como así, fue muy tonto de mi parte

-ya pasó, no importa

-creo que sería mejor que ya no saliera más, así ya nadie se preocuparía

-¿qué?-pregunto apartándome

-no quiero causar más problemas

-tris, tu no causas problemas

-claro que si

-no, solo son… dificultades

-solo… no quiero sentir que soy una carga

-no lo eres- le digo- y nunca lo serás


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24

 **Hola, bueno les cuento, no faltan muchos capítulos para "el gran día" creo que ya saben a lo que me refiero (ok ¿no entendieron? El día que nace su hijo) en fin… espero que este capítulo les guste.**

 **Antes de empezar: no soy dueño de divergente y de ningún personaje, todo eso pertenece a verónica roth (wow hace mucho que no hacia eso)**

2 meses después.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE TRIS:

Abro los ojos, me duele la cabeza, trato de levantarme pero al enderezarme me duele aún más la cabeza, asi que me dejo caer de nuevo en la cama, trato de hablar pero tengo que carraspear para poder hablar bien. Perfecto pesque un resfriado.

-Tobias- lo llamo

Él no tarda en llegar, al verme se acerca y pone una mano en mi frente, tiene la mano fría. Veo que su rostro refleja preocupación.

-tienes fiebre-me dice- voy por una bolsa con hielo o algo, tu no salgas de la cama, necesito que te pongas bien

Me besa la frente y se va.

Lo amo, él es de las personas más amables que conozco y sinceramente a veces no sé qué hace conmigo, el debería estar saliendo con alguien mejor… no lo sé. A veces creo que él solo está conmigo porque voy a tener un hijo suyo, tengo miedo de que cuando nuestro hijo nazca él me deje. Con el paso de los meses he tenido que aprender a querer al niño o niña que tendré. Al principio se puede decir que lo odiaba, creía que me había arruinado la vida… pero ahora lo veo como algo que espero con ansias y cariño. Estoy absorta en mis pensamientos cuando él llega, ni siquiera lo noto hasta que me pone la bolsa de hielo en la frente.

-está helada- le digo sonriendo un poco

-no sé de medicina, no soy doctor. Pero creo que ayudara-me dice también sonriendo.- iré al hospital por algún medicamento, pero me tienes que prometer que te quedaras en cama.

-lo prometo

Él sale de mi habitación y luego lo oigo salir por la puerta principal. Me quito la bolsa de la frente y me levanto para mojarme la cara y ponerme ropa más fresca, luego regreso a mi cama y duermo un poco.

 _-quiero verlo-le exijo a la enfermera_

 _-lo siento pero no puedes_

 _-¡claro que puedo, es mi hijo!-le grito-me importa y quiero ver que este bien_

 _-si quieres que él esté bien usted no vivirá-dice- elija_

 _No puedo pensar. Quiero que él esté bien, quiero que sea feliz. Pero también quiero tener una larga y buena vida al lado de Tobias. Pero él tiene que estar bien y crecer junto a Tobias, quiero que Tobias lo crie y que asi pueda superar su miedo de convertirse en su padre, y quiero que nuestro hijo crezca hasta convertirse en una persona independiente y madura. Quiero que nuestro hijo este bien. Tomo una rápida pero correcta elección._

 _-está bien, que él esté bien-le digo-yo no importo_

 _Pero entonces veo a Tobias a través de la ventana, está llorando, veo que le duele que yo me valla. Pero ahora lo que importa es nuestro hijo. Recuerdo cuando estaba en erudición y pude verlo una última vez antes de mi "ejecución", se me revuelve el estómago, cierro los ojos con fuerza y me volteo, siento lágrimas en las mejillas, al abrir los ojos veo a David._

 _Me apunta con un arma, al igual que cuando entre al laboratorio de armamento._

 _-como quieras, tris-me dice con una sonrisa cruel._

 _Se escucha un fuerte estruendo._

Me despierto sobresaltada y cubierta de sudor, estoy en mi cuarto, un tenue rayo de luz, entra por la ventana y me da en el rostro, me levanto y abro la cortina, por fin ha dejado de hacer frio, el invierno termino y la primavera está cada vez más avanzada, ha dejado de nevar y en su lugar las plantas empezaron a crecer y las flores a florecer.

La casa está sola, supongo que Tobias no ha regresado, supongo que si no ha regresado es porque se entretuvo ayudando a Amar, a veces lo ayuda y él a cambio nos consigue todo lo que necesitamos como comida, agua, ropa, mantas, cosas para el bebé, y otras cosas, me paseo por la casa sin saber qué hacer. Al final termino intentando hacer un oso de peluche, mi madre los hacía para los niños del vecindario, siempre observaba como los hacia pero nunca me enseño, estoy en la sala con una cobija en las piernas para no enfriarme. No falta mucho para que él nazca y que yo me valla en su lugar, el hecho de que yo no pueda ni siquiera verlo o conocerlo o verlo crecer me deprime un poco, ni siquiera llegare a ser madre realmente

Solo faltan unas cuantas semanas para eso y aún tengo dudas y miedo, porque yo no sé nada sobre niños y mucho menos Tobias, y no se a quien podrá preguntarle. Cuando era más chica pensaba que cuando yo tuviera un hijo le preguntaría a mi mamá, pero mi mamá está muerta y cuando el nazca yo también lo estaré. No sé cómo lo hará Tobias, ¿y si un día le pregunta a Tobias por su madre?

Entonces llega Tobias lleno de tierra y cortes, con una bolsa en la mano. Me levanto y camino hacia él.

-¿Qué te paso?-le pregunto preocupada

-me caí a un hoyo cuando ayudaba a Amar-me dice sacudiéndose

-¿te caíste en un hoyo?-pregunto riendo

-sí, estábamos entregando provisiones y no lo vi-dice y me levanta en brazos- y tu ¿Qué hiciste?

Volteo y le muestro el peluche que no tiene ninguna forma, y se lo muestro.

-se supone que ere un oso- digo y me dan ganas de llorar, él se ríe y eso hace que rompa en llanto

-no te frustres-me dice sentándose en el sofá y sentándome en su regazo- a mí me gusta

Yo no puedo detener mis lágrimas, hace un tiempo que estoy asi, creo que Tobias ya se acostumbró. Malditas hormonas.

-parece todo menos un animal-digo entre sollozos, él me susurra cosas hasta que me calmo

-no sé qué hare sin ti-me dice después de un rato de silencio. Ambos hemos aceptado lo que pasara.

-criaras a nuestro hijo, eso es lo que harás-le digo

-sabes a lo que me refiero

-lo sé, pero necesito saber que estará en buenas manos-le digo mirándolo a los ojos, luego me rio un poco- y por cierto, necesitas tomar un baño, estas lleno de tierra.

Él se ríe y se levanta, quitándome de su regazo.

-ya voy-dice, y antes de subir las escaleras se voltea hacia mí y sonríe- y no te preocupes, él estará en buenas manos, me asegurare de ello

 **Díganme ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Otra cosa ¿quieren que haga una segunda parte o con el final basta?**


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25

 **Hola, miren, algo paso, asi que el próximo capítulo será el "capítulo especial" de "el gran día", ya saben, en fin, pero necesito que respondan a una cosa que diré al final del capítulo.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de divergente ni de ninguno de los personajes, pertenecen a verónica roth**

PUNTO DE VISTA DE TRIS:

 _Dos meses después…_

Un ruido me despierta a mitad de la noche, más bien, un golpe me despierta, por un momento temo que sean GD, que han entrado. Amar nos contó que algunas veces entran a las casas y matan a los que ahí viven para quedarse con sus pertenencias.

Por suerte tengo un cuarto alejado, al fondo del pasillo, por la noche ni siquiera se ve, la pared y la puerta están pintadas del mismo color, por lo que es difícil verla, incluso yo he chocado un par de veces contra ella y me he encajado la perilla en las costillas, tal vez no vean la puerta y no me hagan nada. Pero Tobias no, su cuarto está al otro lado de la casa y su puerta está a la vista, y se que él dejaría que lo torturaran en vez de decir donde estoy yo.

Escucho una cierra y estoy seguro de que lo tienen. Aprieto la sabana con fuerza y cierro los ojos con fuerza. Se escucha un pequeño grito y me hace reaccionar. Me levanto corriendo y tomo la navaja que tengo en mi cajón (sé que es raro pero la guerra causa muchos traumas que son difíciles de superar) y corro hacia abajo, noto que el ruido viene del sótano, no he ido ahí desde hace meses, me da miedo ese lugar, sacudo la cabeza para alejar imágenes de Tobias siendo torturado. Abro la puerta, lista para atacar, con lágrimas corriendo por mi cara, pero solo veo a Tobias martillando algo, con una maquina atrás, algo tapado con una sábana y él tiene un corte en la mejilla, voltea a verme y sé para de golpe.

-¡tris! ¿Qué pasa?-me pregunta preocupado en cuanto ve la navaja en mi mano

-creí que te tenían-digo limpiándome las lágrimas, que no paran

-¿quién?

-los GD-digo frustrada y con lágrimas en los ojos. Él arquea una ceja. Lo olvidaba, el es un GD.-¿Qué era ese ruido?

-seguramente fue la cierra, siento haberte despertado

-¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?

-una cuna-responde como si nada

-¿una cuna?

-claro, ¿Dónde crees que dormiría nuestro hijo, en mi cama?

-¿Dónde aprendiste?-digo para cambiar de tema, no había pensado en eso, dios, si Tobias no lo hubiera pensado, sabrá dios donde hubiera dormido.

-acércate-me dice y yo obedezco, le faltan algunos postes, tiene acabado con espirales y al lado hay varios botes con pintura blanca.-Amar me enseño, por eso he estado pasando tanto tiempo con él.

-Tobias, es muy bonita-le digo- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciéndola?

-unas 3 semanas-me dice y sonríe un poco- ¿Qué decías de los GD?

-Amar me dijo que han estado entrando a las casas y matando a los que ahí Vivian, y creí que te tenían-digo y él suelta una carcajada

-esos son solo cuentos, me dijo que estaba bromeando contigo pero no imagine que fueras a creerle-dice- y si ese hubiera sido el caso: mi novia embarazada bajo a rescatarme con solo una navaja, creí que ya habías superado lo de las misiones suicidas

-no iba a quedarme ahí acostada-le digo, salgo del sótano y traigo un pañuelo húmedo de la cocina y se lo paso para que se lo ponga en la herida.- ¿Qué te paso en la cara?

-un pedazo de madera salió volando y me cortó en la cara, nada de qué preocuparse-dice y se limpia la mejilla- ahora, vete a dormir, quiero que descanses, sabes que necesitas todas tus fuerzas para el gran día

-eso es en 1 semana-le contesto-pero está bien.

Le doy un beso, subo y me meto en la cama. ¿Enserio lleva tanto tiempo haciendo esa cuna? Pasaba las noches en vela mientras yo dormía, se la pasaba preocupado por algo que yo ni siquiera había pensado

PUNTO DE VISTA DE TOBIAS:

La veo irse y sonrió pensando en cómo bajo a pesar de todo para "salvarme". Falta poco para que nuestro hijo nazca, una semana, asi que he tratado de pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella, pero quiero que este bien descansada por el bien suyo y de nuestro hijo. Pero quiero estar con ella ahora, asi que me levanto y voy a su habitación, me siento a su lado en la cama y pongo su cabeza en mi regazo.

-tris-le digo- despierta

-¿qué pasa?-dice soltando una risita

-voy a ser un desastre como padre-le digo riendo un poco

-ya me imagino-me dice- quiero que sepa sobre mí, pero no exageres al contar la historia

-sabes que exagero todo, ese niño te vera como a una diosa

-no sé porque te cuento todo-me dice riendo

-porque soy el único que soporta tus cambios de humor-le digo, entonces veo que se pone seria y que empiezan a haber lágrimas en sus ojos

-¿porque nadie me soporta?-lloriquea

-no, tris, era solo un chiste, no hablo en serio, me encantas, me la paso muy bien contigo-me apresuro a decir, pero ya es tarde, ella llora a lagrima viva.

La abrazo y le susurro que no era cierto hasta que se calma.

-lo siento, era un juego, amo estar contigo, en serio.-le digo

-sé que me amas, pero también sé que odias mis cambios de humor

-bueno, usualmente me agradan pero no cuando te enfadas.

-¡no me obligues a mandarte a dormir a la sala a dormir!-me dice apartándose

-no me puedes mandar a la sala, tengo mi propio cuarto.-le digo aguantando las ganas de reír

-veras como puedo-me dice, entonces veo que habla en serio. Dios, no sé cómo aguanto sus cambios de humor.

-está bien, me voy a la sala

Ella asiente y se vuelve a dormir. Yo bajo y sigo trabajando en la cuna, tengo que acabarla para la próxima semana.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Creo que ya saben que el próximo capítulo será "el gran día" y pues necesito que me digan que opinan, ¿quieren que termine ahí, o hago una segunda parte? No publicare el capítulo "especial" hasta que alguien me dé su opinión, no es por presionar, pero 3 comentarios con su respuesta como mínimo para subir el siguiente, asi que díganme que quieren que haga, espero sus respuestas.**

 **Adiós, los quiero.**


	26. Nota de autor

NOTA DE AUTOR

Hey! ¿Cómo están?

Emm, miren, sinceramente esto no es lo mío, yo solo subo capítulos asi nada más y les pongo una pequeña nota de autor en el final y el principio pero esta vez me tomare un poco de tiempo para esto, asi que espero que lo lean.

Estuve estresada demasiado tiempo, y luego llegue al punto de estrés donde me bloquee totalmente y no podía escribir nada, y me retrase demasiado en mi escritura y ya no podía tocar una sola canción en el piano y ni siquiera podía leer o acabar un libro (te daría el sol) y pues, fueron varios días de depresión y estrés, ya que ni siquiera fue solo esto, fueron muchísimos problemas familiares, con unas amigas, en los estudios, y fue como si mi pequeño mundo se viniera abajo, asi que deje esto de lado y mi lectura y mi música, porque no quería que esto se hiciera derrotista.

Veamos. Miren, la verdad esto es más que nada sobre el final o tal vez final de esta historia que yo, la verdad, amo. Yo creo que me estrese mucho por estar pensando en que era lo correcto que debía hacer, asi que les cuento que es algo curioso , el otro día (el 10 de abril) estaba arrastrándome en el lodo en una actividad de los scouts (sí, soy scout y estoy orgulloso de ello) y pues, cuando me pare me queje un poco porque estaba cubierta de lodo y estaba empapada, asi que un jefe me dijo: "la vida no es justa, y tampoco es tan larga como para que la vivas quejándote o estresándote, ya te secaras" y me puse a pensar y me di cuenta de que no me estresara y hiciera lo que creía mejor o me gustaba más, y luego me alegre un poco porque me gane mi primera insignia (vida al aire libre) y pues no me lo esperaba

Solo quería avisarles por qué no había subido ningún capitulo, espero que me disculpen, pero esta pequeña faceta acabo y en poco tiempo acabare el ultimo capitulo y lo subiré.

Adiós, los veo pronto.


	27. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26

 **Bueno, como lo prometí, aquí está el último capítulo de esta historia, gracias por todos sus comentarios hasta ahora y espero que haya más.**

 **Ah puede que este capítulo sea un poco muy largo**

PUNTO DE VISTA DE Tobias:

-Tobias-escucho, cuando abro los ojos, veo a tris sobre mí, con una de sus camisas especiales, abro los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa tris? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?-le digo viéndola bien, me enderezo y le pongo la mano en la frente

-no tengo nada-me dice riendo-hoy es el día-me dice con una pequeña sonrisa, que es en parte sonrisa y en parte mueca, yo la abrazo con fuerza mientras le acaricio el pelo.

-no te preocupes, querida-le digo, al oír la palabra "querida" rompe en llanto, y yo la abrazo con más fuerza-pasara lo que tenga que pasar ¿sí?

-¿porque no pudimos tener una vida más normal?-pregunta con una voz que me hace querer llorar a mí también, pero tengo que ser fuerte por ella. Decido dejar esa pregunta sin una respuesta, al menos por ahora.

Una vez que se calma nos vestimos y nos preparamos para esta tarde, antes de irnos nos sentamos a comer juntos, luego de comer comienzo a hablar:

-había una vez una chica de 16 años que se transfirió de abnegación a osadía…-empiezo, podría ser una buena idea- se llamaba Beatrice Prior

Ella tarda un poco en entender pero cuando lo hace habla:

-d-de camino a osadía, se hizo amiga de una chica llamada Christina-empieza con la voz un poco rota- y Beatrice fue la que salto primero…

-se cambió el nombre por "tris" y su instructor la saco de la red, ese momento parecía delgada, pequeña y frágil, pero reto a su instructor esa misma noche durante la cena-le digo

-"ten cuidado tris" le dijo su instructor-dice sonriendo un poco- ella pronto se hizo amiga de… se hizo amiga de…

Veo que batalla para decir lo que sigue, asi que la ayudo.

-se hizo amiga de un chico transferido de erudición llamado Will, y de otro chico transferido de verdad llamado Al.

Poco a poco vamos avanzado la historia…

-y el chico le dijo a la chica enojado…- dice sonriendo, sí que ha ayudado, es doloroso pero te reconforta.

-"si vuelves a arriesgar tu vida sin ningún motivo te habrás convertido en otra osada enganchada a la adrenalina que busca un chute, y no pienso ayudarte a conseguirlo" le dijo muy enojado, porque temía perderla. –sigo- yo quiero a tris, la divergente que toma decisiones sin tomar en cuenta la lealtad a la facción, la que es más que el arquetipo de una facción. Pero la tris que hace todo por destruirse… a esa no puedo quererla

-ella quería gritar, y tenía miedo de que eso fuera cierto…

Seguimos avanzando, lenta y dolorosamente…

-ella le dijo a su hermano "si no sobrevivo, dile a Tobias que no quería abandonarlo" y con eso, se encamino al laboratorio de armamento…

Cada vez duele más…

-y fue entonces donde le confeso que ella estaba embarazada y que uno de los dos no sobreviviría-dice con la voz rota

Asi hasta llegar a donde estamos.

-y el chico empezó a narrar la historia de ambos, empezando por la de la chica-dice y me voltea a ver

-y se levantaron, tan valientes como siempre y fueron por lo que el destino les tenía preparado-digo y le ofrezco la mano, ella la toma y salimos por la puerta. Cuando llegamos al hospital/ enfermería hablamos con una enfermera:

-ella es tris prior, la citaron hoy-le digo, ella revisa una lista y nos dice que vallamos con otra enfermera y nos señala a una que va totalmente de rosa.

-m-me citaron hoy, soy tris prior-le dice con una vocecita

-claro, ven cariño-dice y la seguimos, nos explica que yo no podre entrar y que tendré que esperar afuera y esperar los resultados, asi que cuando es hora de despedirnos la tomo por los hombros y la beso en los labios, al separarnos le acaricio el pelo y le digo que todo estará bien, antes de que cierren la puerta tras ella voltea a verme, veo mucho miedo en sus azules ojos, yo me quedo quieto, sin saber qué hacer.

*LAPSO DE TIEMPO INDEFINIDO*

Ha llegado el día.

Ha llegado el día y aún sigo sin creerlo.

El hecho de que Tris se valla de mi vida me aterroriza y me deprime, ya lo he experimentado: cuando casi la mato cuando estuve en la simulación, cuando se entregó a erudición, su "ejecución" en erudición,, también cuando David le disparo, cuando llegue ese día solo podía sentir mis rodillas temblar, me sentía aturdido, como si hubieran extraído todo el color de mi mundo y lo hubieran dejado en una horrorosa escala de grises. El tiempo que estuvo en el hospital/ enfermería con sus ojos cerrados e intubada,, en ese tiempo solo me la pasaba paseando de un lado al otro, me despertaba con las uñas mordidas y los dedos sangrando. En esos días me di cuenta de que mi pero pesadilla se cumplía a pasos gigantescos, sin detenerse, hasta que despertó, débil, delgada, pequeña y frágil.

Lo que pase después de todo esto es un misterio y mi mayor preocupación y miedo.

Las enfermeras la alejaron de mí hace ya un buen rato, me dejaron en la sala de espera, que está totalmente sola. Antes de que se la levaran la bese con la intención de que no fuera el ultimo que le diera.

Me siento, tratando de quedarme quieto, me tiemblan las manos, pronto, los recuerdos y las lágrimas empiezan a brotar: cuando calló primera en la red el día de la elección, cuando decidió cambiarse el nombre de Beatrice a "tris", cuando me reto esa misma noche, cuando subió a la noria si siquiera vacilar, cuando la tome en mis brazos después de que la salve, cuando tomo el lugar de Al y le lancé cuchillos y la salve aunque no me comprendiera, cuando se aferró a mí la noche que la atacaron, , recuerdo el abrazo que me dio o le di –no lo diferencio- en el funeral de Al, cuando la deje entrar en mi paisaje del miedo e hizo que me olvidara de que estaba encerrado en la caja, cuando la bese al fondo del pozo, cuando fue corriendo con su hermano porque la lastime y la tuve que rescatar del interrogatorio de Eric, cuando la tome de la mano de camino a Erudición durante el ataque, cuando me salvo del disparo de Eric, cuando ella no se atrevió a matarme a mí a pesar de que yo casi la mato a ella,, cuando se cortó el pelo hasta la mandíbula, las veces que por sus pesadillas acababa en mi cama abrazada a mí, cuando se ofreció a morir en abnegación, cuando nos encontramos en erudición- ella creyó que fue algo estúpido, pero hablaba enserio cuando le dije "si tu mueres, yo muero"- y me empezó a gritar, el alivio que sentí cuando Peter me dijo que ella solo estaba drogada/ paralizada en vez de muerta, cuando trato de recordarme que seguía siendo la misma pero no le creí, cuando liberamos el video de Edith prior, cuando la fui a visitar a su celda, nuestra primera-y única-cita en la que acordamos que se acabaron las mentiras, cuando ella me acepto y me perdono a pesar de que no le hice caso y entre en el ataque que le quito la vida a Uriah **(lo siento, pero enserio no pude hacer gran cosa por él como hice con tris)** , pero eso no me pone nervioso, lo que me pon nervioso es que tal vez ya no podamos continuar esos recuerdos, no quiero dejar los recuerdos asi, quiero continuarlos.

Después de un rato me levanto, me seco las lágrimas y empiezo a caminar, tratando de ya no llorar, me dirijo al primer baño de hombres que encuentro a lavarme la cara, y en el espejo veo a la misma persona destrozada que veía cuando le dispararon a tris en el laboratorio de armamento. Me enjuago la cara y camino de regreso a la sala de espera, voy dando la vuelta por una esquina cuando choco con una enfermera.

-lo siento- murmuro

-no hay problema- responde- ¿con quien vienes?

-tris prior-contesto tratando de mantener la voz firme

-mmm… cierto- dice mientras revisa su lista- mire, tal vez quiera irse y volver mañana

Asiento y me doy la vuelta

El hecho de estar solo en casa me deprime, me deprime no poder escucharla a un lado mío, u oírla y verla tejer en la sala, u oírla tararear mientras camina por la casa,, su sonrisa cuando llego a casa y sus murmuros a mitad de la noche.

Me paso el resto del día poniendo cobijas en la cuna, acomodando el cuarto, buscando los juguetes que conseguimos, sacando algunas mantas que tris hizo . Aun con todo esto albergo la esperanza de que ella regrese a casa, para cuando termino volteo hacia la ventana, esta oscura, ya ha anochecido.

Me convenzo de meterme en la cama y tratar de dormir, pero por más que intento no puedo dormir, me levanto y me quedo sentado hasta que el sueño me vence y me acuesto de nuevo y por fin duermo.

Me despierto con el ruido de el despertador que tengo todos los días a las 6:30 PM, bueno a las 6:35 PM porque me doy 5 minutos más, me visto rápido, quiero llegar lo antes posible, quiero acabar con esto lo antes posible.

Llego rápido y entro, empiezo a buscar a una enfermera, voy por los pasillos hasta que encuentro a una, es más o menos de mi edad.

-busco a alguien-le digo

-ah, hola ¿a quién buscas?-me pregunta y me da una sonrisa coqueta

-tris prior-le digo y ella me guiña un ojo, que horror, asi que decido como hacer que deje de fastidiar con unas simples palabras extra- es mi novia

-oh… espere- dice perdiendo su sonrisa y checando los papeles que tiene en la mano- espérame un momentito

Se va y me quedo solo, me recargo en la pared y espero, trato de mantener la mente en blanco, trato de no pensar en lo que pueda pasar, trato de no pensar en ella.

-acompáñame-me dice cuando regresa

Empezamos a caminar por el pasillo, en el techo hay luces blancas, como en erudición, me obligo a quitarme ese pensamiento en cuanto llega. Entonces pasamos por una puerta con una ventanilla, volteo y la veo a ella.

Está en la cama acostada, con los ojos cerrados, esta intubada, con una cánula para que respire, tiene el pelo pegada a la frente por el sudor, esta pálida. Me volteo hacia la enfermera:

-¿ella… ella esta…?-empiezo

La enfermera niega con la cabeza y sigue caminando

-oh

Me trago las lágrimas y sigo andando por el pasillo, llegamos a una pequeña oficina.

-bien, hasta aquí llego yo-me dice y se retira

Me volteo hacia la mujer que esta tras el pequeño escritorio

-oye, ah me mandaron aquí, vine a buscar a tris prior

-ah si-me dice- está bien, hay que registrarla

-¿a quién?

-a su hija-me dice mirándome como si fuera estúpido

-¿mi hija?-pregunto atontado

-sí, es una niña-me dice irritada

Es una niña. Es. Una. Niña. ¿Cómo la voy a criar? Si bien un hijo era difícil, una niña lo sería más.

-¿y bien? ¿Cómo se llamara?-me pregunta perdiendo la paciencia

-Natalie- respondo, seguro que a tris le hubiera encantado que se llamara asi, como su mamá, seguro- Natalie, Natalie Johnson.

Ya no soy más Tobias Eaton, el chico roto que le temía a su padre, ahora soy, somos Johnson, por parte de mi madre.

-esta… bien- dice la enfermera mientras escribe los datos.

Luego entra una enfermera con un bebé en brazos envuelto en una manta rosa, está dormida y un mechoncito de pelo le cae por la frente, me la pasa y yo la sostengo con torpeza, es tan pequeña y frágil es… tan ligera, tan hermosa.

Me recuerda a tris, su pelo, es el mismo, es el mismo rubio pálido, empiezo a creer que yo podre cuidarla, que no será tan insoportable como lo creía, puede que sea bueno, que habrá momentos de paz y felicidad, aunque puede que también de dolor, pero yo siempre estaré ahí para ella y valdrá la pena

Se parece mucho a ella: su pelo, su nariz, su boca. Tal vez pueda ver a tris en ella por el resto de mi vida.

Suelta un pequeño bostezo, yo acerco la mano y cierra sus deditos en torno a mi dedo, yo lo agito suavemente.

-hola Natalie, soy tu papá-le digo con voz dulce-yo te voy a cuidar y a protegerte, puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea

Sonrió, y esta vez es una sonrisa de verdad.

 **Fin.**

 **Hey, ya se, se ve mal, pero si tú, has llegado a leer hasta aquí es porque o te gusto y si te gusto confías en mí, así que confía en mí, se lo que hago.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen su opinión ;)**


	28. Chapter 27

l

CAPITULO 27

 **Hola.**

 **(IMPORTANTE)**

 **Ah, pensé muchísimo y simplemente voy a dejar la historia, avanzare unos cuantos capítulos más y resolveré los cabos sueltos y terminare la historia, no sé si será la forma correcta, pero ya no le encuentro la misma emoción a esta historia que cuando había empezado, y sé que esta historia se hundirá en la interminable lista de historias, pero ya no me emociona como antes solo para avisar.**

 **Sin más preámbulos:**

 **No soy dueña de divergente, la dueña es verónica roth.**

PUNTO DE VISTA DE TOBIAS:

Me despierto con unos fuertes chillidos en el otro cuarto, me levanto aun desorientado y sigo el sonido, llego al cuarto del bebé y todos los recuerdos vuelven a mí. Natalie. Tris. Abro la puerta y camino hacia la cuna, ella está llorando sin parar, la tomo en brazos y la levanto torpemente.

-shhh-empiezo a susurrar- tranquila Natalie, aquí estoy

Ella sigue llorando, no huelo nada, asi que no es el pañal, ah tal vez tiene hambre, la dejo en la cuna y bajo a la cocina por la botellita y preparo la leche, la caliento, me aseguro de que no esté muy caliente y subo con el biberón en la mano, cuando llego con ella la levanto y le acerco el biberón a la boca y ella inmediatamente empieza a succionar la leche, de nuevo el silencio reina, solo se escucha Natalie comiendo, pero no me molesta para nada el sonido, ella se vuelve a quedar dormida y yo la pongo de nuevo en su cuna y me voy a dormir de nuevo.

Unas horas más tarde me despiertan de nuevo los llantos de Natalie, me levanto y camino a su cuarto, la levanto, le acerco el biberón pero no quiere, tampoco huelo nada ¿Qué será? Como no se me ocurre nada, me siento en la mecedora que compre para tris si ella llegaba a regresar, me siento y me empiezo a mecer despacio con Natalie en mis brazos, ella no para de llorar, asi que trato de tararear algo, pero solo la inquieta más, le voy a acomodar la cobija en la que esta envuelta y siento algo duro y frio, trato de adivinar que es por medio del tacto, pero no lo consigo, asi que me levanto y prendo la luz. El collar. Tiene el collar. Es el collar que le di a Tris por su cumpleaños, el de un cuervo, que simbolizaba a nuestra hija, ¿Cómo vino a parar aquí? Tal vez, ella lo decidió antes de que empezaran a hacer con ella cualquier cosa. Se me saltan las lágrimas. Entonces abre los ojos. Son azules. Como los míos. Es una mezcla hermosa y perfecta de tris y mía, le sonrió y la abrazo contra mí, tal vez no sea difícil, tal vez sea hermoso.

-hola, princesa-le digo suavemente- deja de llorar, estoy aquí, soy totalmente nuevo en todo esto y creo que soy un completo desastre

Ella se mantiene calmada y se duerme, yo regreso a mi cama por segunda vez en la noche.

 _-Tobias_

 _-Tobias_

 _Es tris, tiene a Natalie en brazos, me sonríe yo la tomo en brazos y la aprieto contra mí._

 _-Tobias, no tengo mucho tiempo y estoy demasiado cansada, asi que te pediré que cuides bien de Natalie, estoy segura de que ella será una gran persona un día._

 _-claro que lo hare, pero ¿A dónde vas? ¿Nos dejas?-le pregunto_

 _-no, no los dejo, siempre estaré con ustedes-dice poniéndome una mano encima del corazón- aquí, nunca los dejare._

 _-te amo_

 _-yo a ti- responde con una sonrisita- háblale a Natalie sobre mi ¿quieres?_

 _-claro_

Me vuelven a despertar unos chillidos, suspiro y me levanto, mínimo ya ha amanecido. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser hoy?


	29. Prologo

PROLOGO

 **1 mes después**

Estoy en la habitación de Natalie, ella duerme tranquilamente en mis brazos, con el collar del cuervo aun colgando de su cuello. Está tranquila, a pesar de que paso la mayor parte de la noche llorando. Entonces oigo que alguien toca la puerta, me levanto y dejo con cuidado a Natalie en su cuna, ella se remueve un poco, pero se vuelve a dormir. Bajo las escaleras y me detengo a quitar una manta de Natalie que estaba en el piso, abro la puerta y la persona que está de tras de ella es tris, asi que vuelvo a cerrar la puerta de un golpe, debe ser una alucinación o un espejismo por la falta de sueño de estos últimos días, ya ha pasado varias veces. Pero se escucha que vuelven a tocar la puerta, me tallo los ojos y vuelvo a abrir la puerta. Pero sigue siendo ella.

-¡¿QUIERES SIMPLEMENTE QUEDARTE MUERTA Y DEJAR DE ATORMENTARME NOCHE Y DIA?!-le grito enojado y cierro la puerta

-¿Tobias?- oigo su voz amortiguada por la puerta, enserio es una tortura- no estoy muerta, aquí estoy

-sí, claro -susurro con sarcasmo más para mí que para la alucinación que es ella. La mente humana puede llegar bastante lejos

-cuatro, hablo en serio, ábreme-oigo su voz suplicante- sé que estos días fueron difíciles pero enserio estoy aquí

Abro la puerta y ahí sigue, parada, pálida y con el pelo alborotado, se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y se lanza a mis brazos, entonces y solo entonces sé que es real, porque puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sus brazos alrededor de mí, y las sacudidas que hacen sus sollozos.

-tris…-empiezo y le acaricio el pelo-no puedo creer que estés viva

Ella se separa de mí y me mira fijamente, yo le limpio las lágrimas con el pulgar, está viva, de verdad está viva, no puedo creerlo.

-¿Cómo es que estas viva?-le pregunto-me dijeron que habías muerto

-no, estaba débil y necesitaba recuperarme del todo antes de poder irme del hospital, quería que te dijeran que estaba viva-en este punto se le rompe la voz y comienza a llorar de nuevo-pero ellos siempre me decían que no, hasta ahora me han dejado irme, temía que te enojaras

No sé qué decir, solo puedo abrazarla y dar gracias porque, después de todo, si podremos tener una vida más normal.

-¿Dónde está él?-dice cuando se recupera,

-¿Quién?-pregunto confundido

-nuestro hijo-dice, puedo notar cierta emoción en su voz, que curioso, creí que por lo menos le habrían dicho como se llama su hija, o que es niña. Rio un poco, y le rodeo los hombros con un brazo, separándola un poco de mi

-es una niña, tris-le digo sonriendo un poco, pero lleno de orgullo- y se llama Natalie

Al oír esto ella se lanza a mis brazos y se empieza a reír. Me encanta poder escucharla reír de nuevo, creí que nunca volvería a escuchar ese sonido, es… precioso. Poco a poco me separo de ella y la tomo de la mano, la empiezo a jalar hacia el cuarto de Natalie, cuando por fin llegamos nos detenemos frente a la puerta, ella estira la mano y la abre, entra y lentamente avanza hacia la puerta, casi como si tuviera miedo. Después de un rato de titubear se asoma a la cuna donde ella duerme apaciblemente, me acerco a ellas y sonrió mientras una oleada de ternura me invade al ver a las 2 personas que más quiero juntas. Veo que tris tiene lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo veo que una pequeña sonrisa empieza a crecer en su rostro hasta ser una enorme y hermosa sonrisa. Ella la toma en brazos con mucho cuidado y la mira con un cariño indescriptible.

-hola nenita, soy tu mamá-le dice con voz dulce

Quién lo diría: la familia está completa al fin.

-¿lo ves tris? Hace más o menos un año ya, te dije "yo seré tu familia" ¿lo recuerdas? Fue cuando acabábamos de llegar de Erudición, cuando lloraste por tu familia, pero no creo que supieras que eso para mí era una promesa, y es ahora cuando la puedo cumplir: ahora ella y yo somos tu familia

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 10 meses más tarde*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Punto de vista de tris

-¡Tobias!- le grito

-¿Qué pasa, Beatrice?-me contesta enojado

-¡ven acá, ya te he dicho que no puedo sola con ella, es tu turno!-le grito y señalo a Natalie

Él llega y sonríe al ver a Natalie cubierta de comida.

-no da risa, cuatro-murmuro, las viejas costumbres no se pierden tan fácil

-es adorable, tris – me dice riendo un poco- pero me tengo que ir- dice y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta

-¡TOBIAS!-le grito de nuevo

-papá

Tobias se para en seco, y yo guardo silencio. ¿Escuche mal o…?

-Papá

Nos volteamos los dos hacia Natalie. Definitivamente no escuche mal.

-papá-dice sonriendo, nos voltea a ver y estira los brazos sucios hacia Tobias- Papá

Volteo a ver a Tobias, que tiene una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, se acerca a ella y la toma en brazos sin importar el hecho de que está llena de comida.

-¿Qué dijiste nenita?-le pregunta

-papá-ella repite, con la misma emoción de antes

Él empieza a reír, y Natalie lo mira sonriendo, como, tratando de entender que es lo que le pasa a su querido papá.

-algo me dice que me debes 10 billetes, tris-dice, cuando se recupera del ataque de risa

-¿Cómo porque?-le pregunto ofendida

-recuerda que apostamos para ver cuál era su primera palabra, tu dijiste que sería "mamá" y yo dije que sería "papá"-dice con una sonrisa traviesa-y yo acabo de escuchar "papá"

Bufo, saco el dinero del bolsillo y se lo entrego

-gracias-me dice- y ahora tengo que ir a limpiarme a mí y a esta nenita

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*3 años después*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Punto de vista de Tobias

Entro corriendo a la sala del hospital, tan rápido que tropiezo contra una enfermera. Natalie choca contra mi pierna ante al frenar tan precipitadamente.

-¿Dónde está ella?-pregunto- se llama tris prior, tiene 21 años

-en la sala 4, cuarto 7-me dice

-gracias-digo y me echó a correr

Al entrar al cuarto la veo dormir, o más bien dormitar. Natalie se suelta de mi mano y corre hacia su madre, cuando llega a su lado se frena y la toma de la mano.

-tris, amor, ya estoy aquí-le digo acercándome también- y traje a Natalie conmigo

-¿Dónde está él?-pregunta con voz débil

-lo traerán en un momento, cielo- no necesito que me diga, se a quien se refiere

-¿mami?-pregunta Natalie, se ve preocupada, apunto de llorar-¿estás bien, mami?

-sí, dulzura, estoy bien-murmura sonriendo un poco

En eso entra una enfermera, y deja a nuestro pequeña bebe en brazos de tris que abre los ojos y lo mira con cariño y ternura mientras le quita un mechoncito de pelo de la adorable carita.

-hola, Emmet, soy tu mami-dice con dulzura

 **Ok, si preguntan por el nombre de Emmet, estuve buscando mucho tiempo el nombre adecuado para este personaje y lo encontré en los agradecimientos de "buscando a Alaska" y me gusto el nombre.**

-¿él es mi hermano?-pregunta Natalie con curiosidad

-si amor, él es tu hermano

Entonces abre los ojos. Y son verdes.

-tris ¿Por qué nuestro hijo tiene los ojos verdes?-le pregunto con toda la calma que reúno

-n-no lo sé-dice nerviosa- l-los dos tenemos los ojos azules

-a veces pasa-dice la enfermera- puede que uno de los dos tengan algún familiar con los ojos verdes, además, a veces uno tiene los ojos de un color cuando es un recién nacido y a las pocas semanas se tornan su color permanente

-Caleb tiene los ojos verdes-dice ella viéndome, yo asiento y vuelvo a sonreír

*+*+*+*+6 años después*+*+*+

 **Punto de vista de tris**

Estoy en una silla en la mitad del jardín vigilando a Natalie y a Emmet jugar, Natalie cumplió hace poco 10 años y es una niña muy alegre y amable, Emmet al final resulto tener los ojos azules grisáceos, cumplirá pronto 6 años, él es un niño amable y educado, pero también es muy tímido, nunca habla, casi como si quisiera desaparecer o hacerse invisible, perfecto para Abnegación

Estoy leyendo un libro mientras Natalie persigue a Emmet por el jardín, él de vez en cuando suelta unos grititos cuando Natalie lo alcanza y le pica las costillas, de repente los grititos cesan y siento una manita en la rodilla, bajo el libro y veo a Natalie viéndome con seriedad

-mamá ¿Cuándo podre ir a la ciudad?

-amor, estas en la ciudad-digo riendo, tratando de hacer que olvide el tema

-no mamá, me refiero al chicago de facciones-persiste

-entonces me temo que no, querida-le digo- cosas malas pasaron cuando vivíamos ahí y a tu padre y a mí nos trae malos recuerdos

Ella se sienta en el piso y me mira con curiosidad

-¿pero conociste a mi papá en la ciudad, no? ¿Por qué en vez de fijarse en los malos momentos se fijan mejor en los buenos?

Suelto una risita al recordar algunas cosas

-algún día iremos, pero por ahora no

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*3 años después*+*+*+*+*+*+

 **Punto de vista de Tobias**

Entro a la casa y dejo mis cosas en la sala, subo las escaleras y entro al cuarto de tris, Emmet esta sentado en la cama llorando mientras Tris le limpia un raspón en la rodilla.

-hola, tris-le digo sonriendo

-papi-dice Emmet con voz triste- me duele la rodilla

Me acerco, beso a tris y cargo a Emmet una vez que acaba de limpiarle la herida, lo volteo a ver, se ve menos triste.

-fuiste valiente ¿verdad, Emmet?

El asiente y me pide que lo baje, cuando lo hago, él se va corriendo y me deja a solas con Tris. Lo cual es bueno, porque tengo que hablar algo importante con ella.

-Tris, tenemos que hablar-veo que su sonrisa enseguida se desvanece y le entra miedo.- no, no es ese "tenemos que hablar" es un asunto del trabajo

Ella sonríe

-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunta

-tendremos que mudarnos a la ciudad, a la chicago de facciones-le digo-podemos ir a la facción que quieras

-no quiero-dice y empieza a repetirlo una y otra vez mientras sacude la cabeza-no, son demasiados recuerdos, mi madre, mi padre, Will, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Al … no, no quiero

-Hey, podemos ir a vivir a cordialidad, o a Verdad, u Osadía, o Abnegación-digo saltando Erudición apropósito- podríamos vivir en cordialidad y llevar una vida agradable y feliz

-e-este bien, lo intentare

*+*+*+*+ 7 días después*+*+*+*+

 **Punto de vista de tris**

Natalie se lo tomo muy bien, hizo sus maletas muy rápido y se despidió de sus amigas en cuanto tuvo tiempo, Emmet, por otra parte, se escondió en donde pudo y se negó rotundamente a mudarse, además de encerrarse a cal y canto en su habitación. Ahora vamos llegando al recinto de Cordialidad.

En cuanto Emmet vio los árboles y la hierba alta, abrió la puerta del auto que aún estaba en marcha y salió corriendo, lo vi riendo felizmente mientras corría entre la hierba, tal vez le guste vivir aquí.

*+*+*+*+ 3 años después*+*+*+*+

Punto de vista de tris

Día de la prueba de aptitud, de Natalie

Estoy en casa cocinando la cena, recién llegue de mi turno de trabajo como embajadora de la facción.

Entonces entra Natalie, yo estoy precavida y me acerco a ella.

-Natalie, ¿Cuál fue tu resultado en la prueba de aptitud?-le pregunto acercándome a ella.

-cordialidad-dice sonriendo

Yo sonrió y le paso la mano por el pelo

-¿nada más? – ya no se discrimina a los divergentes, pero a veces tienen más problemas para integrarse a las facciones

-si, solo cordialidad-dice y sonríe mas

*+*+*+*+*+ 4 años después*+*+*+*+*+*+

 **PUNTO DE VISTA DE TRIS**

 **DIA DE LA PRUEBA DE APTITUD DE EMMET**

Estoy sentada cuando llega corriendo, puedo ver que tiene miedo, conozco esa mirada, aunque también es capaz de superarlo siempre.

-mamá, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-claro ¿Qué pasa?

-mi resultado de la prueba de aptitud

-¿que fue?- pregunto más seria que antes

-Abnegación…-sonrió, lo sabía-… y cordialidad… y osadía… y Erudición

Me quedo pasmada, tiene las mismas que yo, y además tiene Cordialidad, esto si que no me lo esperaba, mi hijo, que siempre estaba callado… divergente

-divergente-susurro sin darme cuenta

-¿ser divergente es malo?-me pregunta nervioso

\- tengo que contarte una historia-le digo y palmeo a mi lado para que se siente

Asi que le cuanto toda mi historia, desde el día de la prueba de aptitud, mi ceremonia de elección, la iniciación, el ataque contra abnegación… todo, termino la historia cuando llego a la fecha cuando entre al laboratorio de armamento. Cuando acabo es tarde y Natalie y Tobias han llegado y se han sentado a escuchar.

-pero eso no volverá a suceder, por lo menos no ahora-me asegura Emmet levantándose- ah mamá, creo que quiero ser de Abnegación

Sonrió y siento lágrimas en los ojos. Él me sonríe y sube las escaleras en silencio Es en momentos como estos donde me digo:

Realmente tuve razón en luchar por esta vida, pero aún me da curiosidad que hubiera pasado si hubiera hecho alguna cusa diferente, asi que me siente y me digo:

¿Qué TAL SI…?

Aunque me lo pregunte, se que no cambiaría esto por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por un pasado cálido y normal

 **Jeannine mathews, gracias por todo, me animaste a seguir la historia y algo mejor: me diste tu amistad**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo y gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta el final.**

 **Ah chicos y chicas que estén leyendo esto: enserio gracias, ¿saben? Me siento un poco como si hubiera acabado de perder un amigo, me encariñe muchísimo con esta historia, y se que tal vez no es buena, pero me encantaba perderme en este mundo y entre las letras, gracias por todo el apoyo, desde el principio hasta ahora.**

 **Ahora esta cordial se despide.**

 **Adiós**


End file.
